Forgotten Love
by Dancergirl8
Summary: AU fic Bones is in her last year of Grad school, Booth is on his way to becoming part of the FBI. They start dating before Bones leaves for her residency. Years later they meet up again, for reasons they don't want.
1. The meeting

AN- So, I'm back with the first chapter. Like I said it's nothing like the summary that I originally posted, actually I made this up as I was writing, so I'm not too sure about it. If there's any typos sorry about it, I wrote it quickly and wanted to post it as soon as I could.

Disclaimer- I don't own Bones :( However the Diner, Mrs. Cook, and the plot are all mine :)

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Tempe, we have a new hand today, can you train him?" Mrs. Cook yelled from the kitchen of the diner.

"Yeah sure, what's his name?" I yelled back from where I was standing in the front of the diner at the cash register.

"Seely Booth, he's about your age, a real cutie too, "Mrs. Cook said, coming to the front of the diner.

"You know I don't want to get involved with anyone right now," I said, gong to switch the sign to open, "What time is he coming in?"

"Anytime time now," She said, as the door opened.

I looked over and my breath caught in my throat. The man standing there wasn't a cutie, he was drop dead gorgeous. He had deep brown eyes that a girl could get lost in and dark brown hair that could make anyone want to run their fingers through while kiss-

"Tempe, you're drooling," Mrs. Cook whispered, elbowing me in the ribs.

"S-sorry, Temprence Brennan, you must be Seely Booth," I said, reaching my hand out to shake his.

"Yeah, that's me," He said, a cocky look on his face. He looked at my hand once before walking over to Mrs. Cook, "So, who's training me?"

"Tempe is of course, she's being working here since she was a girl," She said, pointing over to where I was standing.

"Her?" He asked, giving me a once over.

"Yeah, what's wrong, not blond enough?" Mrs. Cook asked, a stern look on her face.

"No, that's not it, I just thought, well shouldn't a _guy_ train me?" He asked, an innocent expression planted on his face.

"Why, have you suddenly become sexist from the 4 years of college that you went thorugh?" She asked, indignately.

"No…but…" He said, shifting on his feet.

"Go, put your back pack in the back room and get out here as soon as you can so you can start your training," She said, shaking her head.

I watched him go into the back room. I couldn't believe my luck, drop dead gorgeous guy was actually a jerk. A class a humongous jerk, he didn't want to have a girl train him. He was a sexist pompous ass. I couldn't believe that I thought that he was actually going to be a nice guy. I was pulled out of my thoughts by two fingers snapping in front of my face.

"You coming?" He asked a snotty look on his face.

"Yeah," I mumbled, walking around to the cash register.

I spent most of that day helping him around the diner while he would make snide remarks under his breath. I was getting tired of it. I was here first and I wasn't going to let some play boy come in and make me miserable every day. At the end of the day I took off my apron before sitting down at a table with the papers and bills for that day. I started adding them up as I saw someone sit down across from me. Without looking up I knew it was _him_.

"What do you want?" I asked, continuing to add up the bills.

"To apologize, I think we got off on the wrong foot," He said, reaching across the table and cupping my chin in his hands, making me look up at him.

"Don't touch me," I said, pulling away from him.

"I'm Seely Booth, and you are?" He asked, extending his hand.

"Temprence Brennan, but everybody calls me Bones. Why the hell are you such a sexist ass?" I asked.

"What?" He coughed, choking on his drink.

"You heard me, why are you a sexist ass?" I repeated, finally looking up from the bills.

"I'm not," He replied, looking down.

Bullshit you're not I thought, shaking my head. I couldn't believe this, couldn't he just admit that he was a sexist ass and then we could leave it at that.

"Hey, listen I was just having a bad morning. Like I said, we got off on the wrong foot. Can we just start over and pretend that this morning didn't happen?" He asked.

I looked at him for a second trying to see if he was playing a trick on me. It appeared sincere so I nodded my head.

"How did you get the nickname Bones from Temprence Brennan?" He asked.

"I'm studying to be a forensic anthropologist, and I'd work with bones, so Ann started calling me Bones and it sort of stuck and everyone else started calling me it." I said, fidling with the calculator trying to make it work again.

"Oh, here let me see it," He said, reaching over the table to grab the calculator. He pryed the back open and pulled the battery out, "Here's your problem it's leaking. Do you have any extra bateries?" He asked.

"That's okay, I can do this in my head anyways the calculator is just a convinience," I said, starting to block him out of my head, so I could finish the bills and leave.

"You sure, I can go find a battery," He said.

"Yeah, possitive," I said.

He sat there staring at me for a couple of seconds before putting the calculator down and going to get his bag. I looked up and watched him walk out the front door, before unlocking his bike and riding away. I was confused, he was such a jerk and acted like he was all that, he didn't look too poor either, shouldn't he have a car?

"Bones, what are you still doing here?" Mrs. Cook asked, coming into the front part of the diner.

"Oh, I'm just totaling up the bills, I'm almost done," I said, holding up some papers.

"Nonsense, this isn't part of your job go home and relax, you deserve it," She said, coming over to me.

"No really, it's fine I don't mine," I said, looking up.

"No go home now, you should be at home studying or sleeping," She said, leaning over to pick up the bills.

"Really, I don't mine, I only have a few left," I said, grabbing the bills back from her.

"Temprence, go home," She said, pulling me up and dragging me to the back room to get my bag, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked, giving her a look.

"Positive, now go," Mrs. Cook said, shooing me out the door.

I shook my head and laughed as I put my jacket on, before walking out the door. I threw my bag over my shoulder and stuck my hands in my pockets trying to keep them warm for the short walk to the car. I opened the door and got in, before starting the engine and turning the heat and radio on. I hummed along quietly with the Christmas music that was on as I made my way "home". I pulled into the lot and got out of the car.

"Good evening, Miss Brennan," Mr. Donaldson said, opening the door for me.

"Thanks James," I said, brushing snow off of my head before getting running towards the closing elevator, "Wait!"

They held it, and I quickly got in pressing 5, the number of my floor. The ride up was silent, as I looked around the elevator. It wasn't unusual in anyways, there were two teens holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each others, an older couple who were looking at a picture that the wife was holding and a man standing looking at me who seemed somewhat out of place. The elevator dinged and I looked up, it was my floor, I got out and started walking down the hall only to feel the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, as if someone were following me. I sped up a little and started rummaging through my purse for my keys. I found them and quickly pulled them out, I got to the right key and quickly went to my door, as I was about to stick the key in, I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I turned around 

and screamed as loud as I could hoping that someone would hear. I looked up to see the man from the elevator. He grabbed my keys and stuck them into the keyhole, his other hand over my mouth as he pressed me into the door. He pushed the door open and threw my inside before closing and locking the door and putting something in front of it. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that someone was close enough and would break down the door. I looked at the intruder and gasped, he was pulling out a knife from his jacket and cleaning it…there was blood on it?

"What do you want?"I asked, backing up a bit.

"You came to close, you should have given it up a long time ago," He said, coming towards me, black gloves now on his hands.

"Given what up?" I asked confused.

"The case that you're working on, nobody was supposed to find out about it, it happened so long ago. I sent you notes to stop working on it, followed you around watched you get closer and closer. Hoped that you would drop it, but you just couldn't could you?" He said, coming even closer.

I sat there in fear, not knowing whether or not today would be my last day on earth or not. I was too young to die though, I was just 20 years old, surely this wasn't my time? Was it?

"Say good bye," He said, coming at me with the knife.

* * *

Yes, I just left you with a cliff hanger. Don't you just love me? I don't have chapter 2 planned out at all, so I'll post it once I'm done, but if I get reviews that will make me write more and inspire me. So click that review button!! :)


	2. Please don't kill me

AN- Thanks so much for all the reviews, sorry if this chapter is really bad, I wrote it in a hurry wanting to get the next chapter out. Again...I do not own Bones...sadly :( R&R

* * *

Chapter 2

"No please, I'll do anything. I'll change all the evidence or throw it away so that you won't be convicted. Please, don't kill me," I said, tears starting to form in my eyes at the thought of dying so young.

"Anything?" He said, a mischivious glint in his eyes.

"W-what do you want me to do?" I asked in a small voice that I barely recognized as my own.

All of a sudden I heard the door bust open. I looked up towards the noise and saw James standing there with three police officers. They immidiatly came in and came towards us.

"Not so fast," He said, holding the knife against my throat and dragging me into a standing position, "You come any closer and she dies."

"Let her go," One of the police officers, Dan, said, keeping his gun fixed on my holder.

"No," He said, defiantly, starting to move towards the window. He looked down quickly before looking up again at the police officers.

I stood there, with a cold metal knife against my neck trying not to flinch. I was 20 years old and about to have my head cut off by a maniac who'd killed 3 other people the same way. He was not someone to fool around with. I looked at the police officers with a helpless look, I wanted to rewind time and not discover those odd marks in the bones. To not discover the name of the killer, Kevin Nicholson, if only I had obeyed the rules and not tried my own experiments on the bones, none of this would have happened.

"Let the girl go Nicholson, you won't get out of here without 20 years in jail, don't add on another 10 years," Officer Dan said, coming closer to where we were standing.

"Don't come any closer. I'll make a deal. Let me get out of here, and you can have the girl," He said, nodding towards the door.

"Not happening , release the girl," He replied.

"You know, I have a name," I said starting to get fed up with the fact that they were calling me girl all the time.

"Yes she does, it's Temprence," James piped in from behind two other officers.

Officer Dan sighed before saying, "Let go of Temprence and everything will be fine, okay?"

"Not happening," He said, mimicking what Officer Dan had said earlier.

"You have to the count of three to release Temprence," Officer Dan said, staring him in the eyes.

"Or what, you'll shoot? Doubt it," He sneered.

"Release the girl," He said, starting to get fed up.

I watched scared, as one of the police officers started to make his way into the room as well. It was two against one, surely they could get him away from me. They had guns, and my captor was at least a head taller then me. But then again the knife could slip, and I'd die anyways.

"I'll distroy the evidence, please let me go," I cried.

"Like that's going to work, the cops are here," He said, pressing the knife harder to my neck.

"But they can't do anything if they don't have the evidence. I'll distroy the evidence as soon as I get to the college, I promise," I said.

"You promise?" He asked, starting to losen his hold.

"Yes, I promise," I said, about to shake my head, but then I thought better of it and didn't.

"How will I know?" He said.

"I'll send you a picture of the evidence being distroyed," I said.

He was loosening his hold, I could feel it, all he had to do, was loosen it just a little bit more and I could slip away from him and get away to the police officers. Then he did it. He brought the knife away from my throat and in the same moment I slid to my right and dashed for the police officers. He looked at me with a look I'll never forget, it was of pure hatred. He started right through me, into my soul and I shivered. The police officers took me to the side so that I could give my statement and then advised me to move out of the apartment.

* * *

"Oh my baby, come here I heard all about it on the news this morning," Mrs. Cook said, coming over to me as I walked into the diner.

"Really, I'm fine," I said, playing it off as no big deal.

"You were almost killed last night; of course you're not fine. You didn't have to come into work today, you know that," She said, following me into the back room.

"I'm fine Mrs. Cook, I wanted to come into work today, besides I have to find a new place to stay," I said, tying the apron around my waist, before starting to wipe down the counters before opening the diner.

"Exactly so you should be home, packing up your stuff and finding a new place to stay," She said, following me around.

"Don't you have other people to bother, like that annoying guy you just hired?" I asked, starting to get annoyed.

"He's not here yet, he's cmoing in for the lunch shift. Why is he so annoying?" She asked, sitting at one of the stools.

"He's sexist first he looked at me like I was some kind of food that he had to check out. Then he had the nerve to say that I couldn't train him because I was a _girl_ then the whole time I was training him he was making snide remarks under his breath. Finally when we were done he comes over and apologizes like nothing happneed and says that he just had a bad day. Ugh!" I ranted to her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean all of that, he probably did have a bad day. I've known him for a while he can get like that when he has a bad day. Hm, maybe Emily broke up with him…" Mrs. Cook mused.

"Emily?"I asked.

"His girlfriend, they've been going out for the longest time. They were childhood sweethearts, and then high school sweethearts. Nobody thought they would make it this far, but they have. That could definitly cause him to act that way. Or maybe, they're jjust taking a break, they're the it couple of this town. We're all secretly hoping that they get married one day," she said, dreamily looking off into space

"Oh gotcha," I said, starting to understand. They were kind of like Derrick and me, we had been dating since we were little kids, and broke up right before we went off for college, because we decided to go our separate ways.

"Still talking about me are you Ann? Emiliy and I broke up about a year ago now. We both agreed that hings just weren't the same as they used to be," Booth said, walking into the diner.

"Oh, well what are you doing ehre, you don't start till lunch," She said, blushign at being caught.

"I decided to come in early to see if I could help with anything," He said.

"Aw, that was nice of you," Mrs. Cook said, leaving us alone to go in the back room to grab him a towel and some antibacterial spray, "Here you can start over here just spray some of the table and wipe. IF you need help you can ask Tempe."

"Okay," He said, watching Mrs. Cook desappear into the back of the diner.

He wlaked over to one of the tables and started whistling a familiar tune. Onet hat I knew very well, but couldn't place. I stopped what I was doing and looked over at him, unconsciously admirning his physique. God knows the boy was hot, annoying as hell, but god like. My eyes ran over the places my hands wanted to, thorugh his hair, over his biceps and chest. I shook my head, what the hell was I thinking. I had almost been killed the other nightr and here I am thinking about Seely Booth. The new waiter at the diner I was working in, the most annoying and antagonizing sexist ass in the world. Who turned out not to be that bad when he wasn't' talking.

"Like what you see?" He smirked. I blushed, knowing that I had been caught staring.

"Ass,"I mumbled, getting back to work.

"What was that?" He asked, coming over to stand right behind me.

I spun around bumping into his hard chest, not expecting to find him, literally right behind me. I looked up at him, he was tall, taller then I thought.

'God his eyes…' I thought to myself, getting lost in them. They were such a deep shade of brown that I could get lost in naytime. There was something happening, I wasn't sure what it was but I knew that I didn't want it to stop. I was lost in his eyes and he was staring right back at me. As if a magnet were between us, I started leaning towards him more, he did the same to me. We were mere inches apart when Mrs. Cook walked in. I jumped back startled.

"Oh dear, I interrupted you I'm so sorry," She said, hurrying back into the other room.

"Um…" I said, looking anywhere but at him.

He reached down and cupped my cheek with his palm, making me look up at him. I shivered at the feeling of his skin on mine, why hadn't I noticed that the other night? He gazed into my eyes, looking down to my lips, before traveling back up to my eyes again. He closed his eyes and gently leaned in, pressing his lips to mine gently. I shivered at the contact, a thousand sparks went down my spine, and then throughout my body. I brought my arms up around his neck, his arms coming around my waist, pulling me closer. I couldn't think, couldn't understand anything at all, all I knew was the feeling of his lips against mine, and the thought that I never wanted the feeling to stop. He started to pull away and I moaned, not wanting the contact to be broken quite yet, I leaned into him more, keeping our lips connected. He deepended the kiss, his hands running up and down my spine, becoming entangled in his short hair.

"Booth," I moaned into his mouth.

"Hmm?" He asked, his mouth continuing to devour mine.

"We should probably stop," I said, starting to pull away.

"Why?" He asked, pulling away from my lips, only to trail kisses over my jaw and down my neck, before sucking on my pulse point.

I moaned, sucumbing to the feeling of his liips against my skin. It was delicious and unlike anything that I'd felt before, including with Derrick. I arched my head back giving him more access which he greatly appreciated. He kissed and sucked the new skin that had been revealed as if to mark me. I knew that I should pull away, knew that getting involved with him wasn't smart, but at that moment I didn't care. I needed his lips back on mine, I pulled his head up and kissed him once, twice before estranging myself from his grip.

"Tempe…" He groaned at the lost of contact.

"We have to stop, the diner will be opening soon and there's still a lot of work to do," I said, starting to clean the tables again.

He walked to the other table and started cleaning as well, before I knew it, it was 7:30 and time to open, I flipped the sign and right on time Mr. Fields walked in. A usual customer, I didn't have to take his order, I just had to tell Mrs. Cook that Dan was here. But, just to be sure I walked over to him.

"Hi Mr. Fields, would you like your regular today?" I asked him.

"Yes, thank you Bones," He said, smiling up at me.

"No problem," I said, returning the smile before walking over to Mrs. Cook.

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, it had been magical, fireworks went off in my head and tingles shot through my body, reaching every crevice of my body. I couldn't explain it in any other way, it had felt magical.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that one. Leave me 6 reviews and I'll update by Tuesday.


	3. Booth's Story

AN- Hey everybody it's Monday and I'm updating, yay. I only got 4 reviews for chapter 3, but I counted in the reviews I got for chapters 2 and 1. Also I took down the summary because the story has changed so much it's pretty much nothing like it anymore. This chapter was totally unplanned, I just kinda made it up as I wrote, but on with the story. Also I find it very strage that I have 950 views but only 19 reviews...if you're going to read can't you take 30 seconds to leave me a short review telling me what you thought of it. That's what makes me want to write :) Also, this chapter might be a tear jerker, depends on how sensitive you are.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Hey Bones, so I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me and then go out for dinner?" Booth asked, sliding up next to me a couple days later.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked, I was back to being my old self, ignoring him to the best of my abiliites and convincing myself that he was no good and I shouldn't be interested in him.

"Because I enjoyed kissing you the other day," He said, giving me his charming smile.

"I already knew that," I replied.

"Because you enjoyed kissing me the other day," He said.

"I knew that too," I said.

"Because you should take a chance and see where this leads us," He said, "Come on Bones, one date."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to see where this will go with you," He replied.

"One date, and then you'll leave me alone?" I asked.

"Unless we have a great time," He said.

"Booth…" I warned.

"One date," He said, a hopeful look on his face.

"Fine, one date but that's it," I said, "Now will you leave me alone?"

"We have to work out when it will be," He said.

"Pick me up tomorrow at 5, after we're done with work," I said, solving the problem for him.

"Okay," He said, a wide grin place on his face.

I watched him walk away as I mentally beat myself up. I couldn't believe that I had given into him. I was supposed to be strong and not do that, instead I had went against my word and agreed to go out on a date with him. But as much as I told myself that I wasn't looking forward to it, there was a small part of my heart that couldn't help but flip at the thought of going out with Seeley Booth, a rebellious part that was betraying the rest of my heart. I sighed and continued to work, every now and then glancing over to see what Booth was doing.

"Tempe dear, can you come back here for a minute?" Mrs. Cook yelled from the back.

"Sure," I said, putting down the tabs and walking to the back room.

"I came up with a solution," She said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"You're living situations of course," She replied.

"What about them?"

"You can come live with me, I have a spare room and you'd have your own bathroom as well. I've been thinking about renting it out and now that you don't have a place to live you can live in my house," She said.

"Oh Mrs. Cook, I don't know…" I replied.

"George won't mind, he loves you," She said, going through some old boxes.

"That's not it, it's just…" I hesitated.

"What dear?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Well I plan on moving, I'm almost done with college I only have a year left and then I have my internship and residency, and the chances of getting one here are not good…" I said.

"That's even more of a reason for you to live with me, you can leave when you want and you won't be left with having to pay rent for 3 months after you leave," She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, starting to feel myself give to the idea.

"I'm positive, you can come by tomorrow after work to check out the room," She said, smiling.

"Ok- wait, I can't tomorrow," I said blushing.

"Why not?" She asked, a sly smile sneaking onto her face.

"Uh, Seeley asked me out," I mumbled.

"What?!" Mrs. Cook exclaimed, "And I only found out _just_ now??"

"Well it's not exactly something that I want to do…I only said yes so he's stop bugging me," I said, blushing at her enthusiasm.

"No other reason?" She asked, standing up.

"He's annoying as hell; I can't stand him, why would I _want_ to date him?" I asked.

"Because the sexual tension between you two is obvious enough for a blind man to see. Because you enjoyed kissing him earlier," She said, naming a few reasons.

"How do you know about that kiss?" I said, glaring at her, as my cheeks became a bright red color.

"Honey, they way you two were moaning it was hard not to notice, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if it was all over town by now," She said getting back to work.

'Great…' I thought to myself. I walked back to where I was sitting and put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it. Why had I let him kiss me and then agreed to go on a date with him… I looked up to find him washing the tables. The tub of water balanced on his hip as he hummed the song from earlier.

"What's the song?" I asked, abruptly.

"Hm?" He asked, looking at me with a confused look.

"The song that you keep humming, it sounds really familiar," I replied, starting to pack up the bills.

"Oh um, it's called You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban my sister used to sing it at our church all the time," Seeley said, starting to look uncomfortable.

"Oh, used to?" I asked, curious.

"Uh, yeah she um," He started, looking anywhere but at me.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk for a bit, there's a coffee house down the street," I said, feeling that he was uncomfortable talking here.

"Yeah, that would be great," He said, putting the rag back into the bin, "I just finished anyway, you?"

"Yeah, I'm done," I said, walking into the back room to tell Mrs. Cook that we were both leaving for the night and that I had left the bills by the cash register. We walked out of the diner locking the door behind us and started walking down the street. We walked in an uncomfortable silence before we got the coffee house, he opened the door for me and we walked in. I ordered a hot chocolate while he ordered a french vanilla latte(sp?). We waited at the counter for our drinks and then chose a table in the corner away from everybody else. We stayed quiet for a little while before I asked,

"What happened to your sister?"

He sighed before beginning to talk, "Her name was Rachel, Rachel Lynn, she was 4 years younger then me and I felt that I had to protect her from the moment she was born to the moment she died. I was four years old at the time, I didn't know any better I thought I would always be there and I promised that to her, every night. Mom would let me rock her to sleep sometimes and every night I would promise that I would always be there for her. I had a horrible dad. He was never around, he slept around and he had gotten another woman pregnant, he payed her off. He abused me since before I can remember probably and I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen to Rachel," He sniffled.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I reached across the table and covered his hand with my own. He continued talking,

"Soon school started, I dreaded going because I didn't want to leave Rachel home with mom. She wasn't the best, she was always drunk and doing drugs on the weekend. Luckily she stopped during her pregnancy though. Although I'm not sure why. Finally four years later she started school I was so happy. We rode the bus together to school and home each day. I dropped her off at the pre-k which was right next to my school. I was 8 years old and taking care of her like she was my own daughter. I made her breakfast, packed her lunch, and helped her with her homework. Sometimes mom would bring home take out, other times I would make her a sandwhich and we would watch cartoons and eat. I was always scared that child protective services would find out that our parents weren't always around and take us away. As soon as I turned 10 and Rach turned 6 I learned how to do the laundry and cook. One of my neighbors taught me how, I told her I wanted to surprise my mom. I could only make a couple of things, and it was hard for me to get the supplies, but we managed. Rach was always a good singer, right from when she was little and learning nursery rhymes, there was something about her voice. As we got older she developed it more and more until one of her teachers heard her singing. She suggested singing at her church. Before I knew it we were baptised and had our first communion and first reconciliation. We were catholic, and attended Sacred Heart church almost every Saturday. By this time Rach was 10, I was 14 and not like any other teenage boy. Instead of going to the movies with friends or being interested in girls I hung out with Rachel all the time, she was my baby sister and I had to take care of her. We hadn't heard from mom and dad in over 3 years, they took off one day and left us a note and about 5000 dollars cash. We never questioned where they got it until we heard that there had been a bank robbery, two people had stolen 5000 dollars. I didn't let Rachel know, and I never found out for sure, but I always knew, it was them. Every year we would get an envelope in the mail with anywhere from 5000-8000 dollars it varied. I learned how to make a tight budget early on. Rachel never ate a lot and neither did I. I got our neighbor to take me to the grocery store. I only bought the necessities; never did I buy anything we didn't need. She got suspicous but never asked about where our mom was. I always told her she was sick or she had went on a business trip. My grades were never that good in school, I was always busy helping Rachel, I wanted her to be better then me, to have the opportunities I knew that I would never have. She started singing at our church when she was 12. Her favorite song was You Raise Me Up. She was always asking Donna, the music director, if they could sing it and most of the time she gave in. Soon enough she was singing 

solos in it and kept everyone mesmerized the first time she had one. I got my drivers license and started saving bits of money, I had a small job and used the money to buy extras, but not much. I saved all that money till I could buy a car. It was a small used car and was about 6 years old. I knew I wouldn't get much use out of it, but it was all I could afford. I was 18 years old, just graduated high school and I was lucky and Rachel was 14. She started making some friends at school, but never brought them over and never brought up mom or dad. She went to a friends house one day and that's when I got the call," tears starting to course down his cheeks, he quickly wiped them away and sniffled, "Rachel was walking with her friends when she was hit by a car. The man in the car was trying to text his wife that he would be home late when he looked up too late, he couldn't do anything and Rachel never stood a chance. He was speeding and she was thrown into the air and landed on her back about 10 feet away. Her friends ran towards her but it was too late, her neck was cut, back broken, and her legs were twisted into an un-natural position. She was killed on impact, I let my baby sister die…"

By the time he was finished with the story I was crying, I moved over to sit next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He switched positions and burried his head into my neck, crying. I rubbed his back as tears coursed down my own face.

"It's not your fault," I said, "You couldn't have done anything to stop it."

"It is my fault though, I was supposed to take care of her, she was only 14…she was too young to die, she was an honor roll student and involved with the community and school. I shouldn't have let her go to that house. It was a bad neighborhood and I knew that," He said, lifting his head up from my neck.

"Booth, it's not your fault," I said, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Booth?" He teased.

"Eh, I wanted to try it, instead of Seeley," I said, laughing.

"Come on, want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied, my thoughts of him changed after hearing his life story. He wasn't at all what I thought. I thought about what it would have been like to be that young and vulnerable and have to take care of a baby sister. I know I wouldn't have been able to do it. And the fact that he had given up so much for her, it was just…beautiful.

"I'm going to head home, I'll drop you off at your house if you want," He said, as we walked out of the coffee house.

"Sure, I live over by Maple and Chestnut," I said, looking down at our bumping hands. I wondered what he would do if I linked our hands. I was pulled out of my thoughts, as he grabbed my hand with his. We walked in silence just enjoying each others company, we got into the car and before I knew it we were at my house, "Booth, thanks for tonight."

"It was nothing," He mumbled, a bit uncomfortable.

"It was a lot, to go through what you went through…I'm really sorry about how I treated you the past couple of days," I said.

"It's okay, you didn't know," He replied, putting the car into park.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" I asked, picking up my purse from the floor.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," He replied as I opened the door. I got out of the car and walked into my house. I turned on the lights and sat down at my kitchen counter and cried. I cried for Booth and what he went for, for his sister and how she died so young. I cried about how I had cut my parents out of my life. I cried because of the feelings I was starting to get when I was around Booth. I wiped my eyes, washed my face and went upstairs. Turning out the lights I got into bed and fell into a sleep, a sleep that was filled with dreams and nightmares…

* * *

AN2- Hope you guys liked it. Review please. I have 19 reviews right now, if I can get up to 26 then I'll update again within this week, if not I'll update this weekend. Thanks!


	4. Bones' Story

AN: Hey everybody! I'm so so so so so so so sorry about not uploading a new chapter for so long. I've been really busy, I updated right before I went on vacation so I had to spend time packing and then I went to Darian Lake for three days, and then was exhausted. Then I had my neighbor's birthday party to go to, she's 6 now, and then I had a bunch of friends over today, but somehow I found a time to update this story. Really sorry about this again, I'll definitly try to update again this week, I feel really bad about it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, because if I did I definitly wouldn't be sitting right here typing this up.

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Hey Bones," Booth said, walking into the diner.

"Hey," I said, looking over at him before looking back down at the boxes.

"What's wrong, we're still on for tonight right?" He asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah, of course," I said.

I started to clean the counters and tables in preparation of opening the diner. I would randomly look over at Booth to see what he was doing. I couldn't believe what he had told me the other night. I felt so bad for him, yet so…encouraged I guess is the word I would use. I felt like I could do anything, if he could manage to support his sister and himself when he was just a boy then I could accomplish my dreams.

"Hey, what're you thinking about?" Booth asked, walking over to where I was standing.

'_You, what you told me the other night, what I'm planning on doing for the future,'_ I thought although I said, "Nothing,"

"Hm," He said, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked, annoynce obvious in my voice. I was hoping he wasn't going to start acting like a jerk after last night, I really didn't want to be that mean to him…

"Nothing, looking forward to tonight?" He asked, a boyish smile on his face.

"If I say yes, will you hold it against me forever?" I shot back.

"No," He replied, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Then yes," I said.

"So am I," He smiled, walking away and humming that song again.

* * *

I couldn't belive it, she was actually _happy_ to go on the date with me? It was a pitty date, I knew that from the beginning, but now she was happy about it? I shook my head and laughed, she would always confuse me. I started humming You Raise Me Up unconsiously while walking back to where I had my cleaning supplies. I quickly finished wiping the tables and flipped the sign on the door to open. I walked into the back of the diner, grabbed the notebook and pen and walked out to where Tempe was standing. I wanted to start a conversation between us but wasn't sure what to say, this was going to be a long day…



* * *

I kept sneaking looks at Booth, he was so handsome…I knew I shouldn't be getting involved with him, especially the way that I felt when he kissed me. I was planning on getting an internship somewhere at the end of this year. I was in my last year of getting my graduate degree and I knew the chances of staying here in Palm Springs were very unlikely. I knew that what was between us was rare, but I had to stay foccused on my goal. Almost being killed gave me a huge wake up call. I knew that man that had tried to kill me; he had been in a rival gang of my parents. My parents were killed when I was 8 years old, I didn't understand anything that was happening and Russ, my brother, was only 16. I didn't know what was happening I just knew that my parents were never coming back. We got put into the system, Russ was in the system for two years before he took off. He said that he would go and get a job and an appartment and then come back for me so that we could stay together. I never saw him after that…

Flashback

"_Tempe come here," Russ said, calling me into his room. We were currently livin with the Stouts. This was our 4__th__ foster home and I was tired of moving around so much. We had lived with the Daniels', the Wellman's, and the Gleason's before the Stouts. They were pretty nice, but we knew that any day we'd go back into the system. Russ had just turned 18 and I was 10. I knew that if I went back now, I wouldn't be adopted at all, I'd continue to be bounced around until I was 18._

_I ran into his room and jumped onto his bed, "Yeah?"_

"_I'm leaving," He said bluntly, "I'm 18 and can leave the system and I'm going to as soon as I can, I've saved up some money but have to get an apartment and a steady job. Then I'll come back for you, promise."_

"_Why?" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I knew that he had to leave, but I didn't want to and put it out of my mind each time I thought about it. He was 18 and was legally an adult._

"_Because, I'm tired of being bounced around, I'll go to university and come back for you in four years. You'll be fine, you'll be 14 when I come and get you and I'll get us a nice apartment and take care of you. But you can't come with me right now," He said._

_I looked around the room, suddenly noticing how bare it was and the suitcases near the door, "When are you leaving?" I asked, looking into his eyes._

"_Tomorrow," He replied, a tear slipping down his cheek._

"_Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face now._

"_Because I knew that you would talk me out of it, somehow get me to stay with you, but I can't. I have to move on and get a job. I promise to come and get you," He said, moving to wrap me in a hug._

_I backed away from him, looked at him once before running out of his room. I ran down the hallway and into my room, slamming the door and locking it. I collapsed onto my bed in tears hugging the brown teddy bear that my parents had given me for my 2__nd__ birthday. I cried myself to sleep that night and in the morning I found a note next to my bed I read it and started to cry again. Russ hadn't waited for me to say goodbye, he was already gone…_

_End…_

That was the last time I had seen him, I had turned 14 and was excited, I had been bounced around to 6 more homes but had made sure to keep my name the same and that the foster care agency knew that Russ was coming for me when I turned 14. The years went by, I turned 14, then 15, 16, 17, and finally when I turned 18 I realized that Russ wasn't coming back. He had forgotten about me. I guess I was lucky in some ways compared to Booth. He had kept his sister for a while but in the end he lost her. He had to go through the suffering and had to act like a parent when he was still a child. I had been lucky enough to have someone to care for me… I left the system when I was 18 and immidiatly went to the university college. I continued on to Dartmouth College in New Hampshire for my first two graduate years. After those I transferred to University of California to finish off in Palm Beach. That's when I met Mrs. Cook at the diner. She was just starting out and I was looking for a job, I went in and she immidiatly hired me.

"Hey, Tempe are you okay?" Booth asked, coming to stand in front of me. Tears had started to roll down my face as the memories took over my mind. He lifted his hand to my face to brush away the tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, quickly wiping away the tears before he could.

"You sure?" He asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I got lost in memories for a minute but I'm back," I replied, sniffling.

"Do you want to talk, I'm sure I can get Mrs. Cook to give us a little while off of work," He said.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

"You positive, I'm here for you," He said.

"Yeah, maybe later," I said, walking over to take the order of a family that just walked into the diner and sat down.

* * *

"Hey, you ready to go?" Booth asked, walking into the back room.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to tell Mrs. Cook that we're leaving," I said, grabbing my purse and waking into Mrs. Cook's office, "Mrs. Cook, Booth and I were going to leave now is that okay, or do you need us to finish something for you?"

"You go ahead dear, I expect to hear all the details tomorrow," She said, winking at me.

I laughed and nodded my head before walking back to where Booth was standing, "Come on, let's go."

"Coming," He said, wrapping an arm around her before leading her out the door.

* * *

AN2: Thanks for reading:) Hope you enjoyed, I don't think this chapter was any good, but you guys tell me. Review :) if my reviews hit 40 then I'll update by Wednesday. I've already started chapter 5.

Spoilers: The date...and...a phone call?

Also, I need your advice. For the date what would you rather see. B&B at a carnival on the boardwalk or B&B to the movies and dinner afterwards. Or if you have something that sounds better let me know. Also, if anyone would like to beta this story that would be great. I know there are probably a LOT of mistakes in it.


	5. The date

AN: First off I would like to give a huge thank you to monkey-monkey-underpants07, csimesser1, and fanHANNAH. You guys are AMAZING and I always look forward to reading your reviews, especially monkey-monkey-underpants07, your reviews are awesome :) thanks all of you guys and hope everybody enjoys this chapter. Here's the chapter I promised, and it's actually on time.

I don't own anything at all...:(

* * *

Chapter 5:

I smiled to myself as Booth and I walked down the boardwalk, hand in hand. We had been there for about half an hour and I was having a great time. One hand was in his, the other was holding a brown teddy bear that Booth had won for me. He had spent 10 dollars, the goal was to try to throw a ball onto the colored cups, the game was 50 cents a throw. You needed to get the ball to stay on a silver cup in order to win the teddy bear, and it had taken him 10 dollars to achieve it.

"What are you smiling about?" Booth teased, releasing my hand to put his arm around my waist.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling happily. I couldn't believe it, this had started out as a pity date, a date to just make him leave me alone, but I was having a great time. I was having more fun tonight then I had had in a long time.

"Sure…" He replied, laughing, "What do you want to do next? Ferris wheel?"

"Okay," I said, I wasn't a fan of heights but I had a feeling that with him the Ferris wheel would be a lot of fun.

"Come on, they're loading it right now, if we run we can make it!" Booth said, grabbing my hand and running towards the Ferris wheel. We just made it, getting onto the last cart. They locked the door and closed the bar down over our laps, and we began to rise into the air.

I gripped his hand tightly, my fear of heights starting to kick in.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, turning in his seat a little bit to look at me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, keeping my eyes trained on his face and not the ground that was slowly disapearing beneath us.

"You sure?" He asked, holding up his hand, which mine was gripping.

"I don't exactly like heights," I mumbled under my breath, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Let me take your mind off it then," He said quietly, then leaned forward his lips cautiously touching mine. I leaned into his kiss, I loved the way his lips felt on mine, the way I felt with his arms around me, the way I felt safe and protected. Wrapping my arms around his neck I moved as close to him as I could in the small seat. As we aproached the bottom Booth signaled the people to bring us around once more. This time however we got stuck at the top.

"B-Booth…what's happening?" I asked, gripping him tightly.

"I'm not sure," He groaned, we were stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel. He looked down and mumbled something. The people at the bottom were looking at the buttons as if they had no idea what they were doing. They spoke into the loud speaker.

"There has been some technical dificulties with the ride, please hold on and wait for the ride to begin moving again. We're not sure how long this will take, sorry for the inconvinience."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, this can't be happening," I mumbled under my breath, moving so close to Booth I was practically in his lap.

"Come on, let's take your mind off of it, what were you thinking about earlier? When you were crying?" He asked, linking his fingers with mine.

"Nothing," I mumbled, not wanting to revisit those memories right this moment.

"Come on Tempe, I told you about my childhood," He said, wincing.

"Okay…" I said, hesitating.

"I had a brother Russ, he was everything to me, and we were really close despite the age difference. When I was 8 years old my parents were killed. Russ was 16 at the time. I wasn't supposed to be born, I was a mistake. Once my parents had Russ they thought that they were done with kids and that was it. My mom was told that the chances to have another healthy child was about 2 before Russ it was about 50. They got mixed up in the wrong crowd, my dad was part of a gang in high school and it dissolved, he thought that was it, but one day this man came and knocked on the door asking for a Max Keenen. We were all confused, our last name was Brennen and he had the wrong house. He spotted my dad in the back and said, that's him and pointed. My dad walked towards the door and told us to go to our rooms and to stay there till he came to get us. There was a lot of shouting, the last thing I remember was a gun shot and then I feinted I think. I woke up the next morning in Russ' bed which wasn't unusual, he was my big brother and I depended on him like nobody else. We learned later that our mother had been killed as well, the man who killed them was the former leader of the gang, he felt betrayed by his members so he went on a killing spree and was killing the members and if someone got in their way them too. My mother tried to stop him, but he was too strong…they both died that day. We went into the system and stayed there till we were 18. I've been through 6 different families, I went through each of them trying my hardest to please them, but it was always the same in the end, they gave me up, they said I was too difficult to deal with, or I was showing their kids up. Finally I ended up with a family that I loved their last name was Stout. My foster mother there was amazing, there was another foster girl there too, she took both me and Russ, it made us both really happy, but Russ was 17 he would be 18 soon and I knew he would leave, but I always hoped he wouldn't. One day he told me and the next he was gone, without even saying good bye. I haven't seen him since, he hasn't called me at all to let me know that he's safe or where he is, and I haven't seen him. He promised me that he would come back for me, but he never did…" I said, sobbing by the end of the story. It was a hard part of my life and I never wanted to revisit it.

"Do you have a list?" He asked me.

"Yeah, how did you know about that?" I asked through my tears.

"I worked a case with some foster kids and I saw theirs," He replied, pulling me close, and running his hand over my back in a soothing matter.

"Mine was a piece of paper tucked into my shoe; I was always worried I was going to lose it, so I copied the names onto the bottom of my shoe. Daniels, Wellman, Gleason, Stout, Fields, and Wilson. Those were the names of the foster families. I was with the Wilson's for just a little bit of time; they took me in when I was 17. I was with them for just under a year when I left for college. They all lived relatively close to each other but didn't know each other, I was lucky I was able to stay in the same school district," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Thank you for telling me," Booth whispered, pulling me close and brushing his lips against my hair.

"You're welcome," I said, as suddenly the ride jerked forward, I let out a shriek of surprise and clung to Booth even harder.

"Let's get off of here," He said, as we got to the bottom.

We climbed out of the seat and started walking towards some more games.

"Do you want to play another game or walk along the beach?" He asked.

"I'll take a walk around the beach I'm in the mood for that," I replied, slipping my hand into his.

We walked past the games and onto the beach I took of my flip flops and held them in my other hand, the sand slipping between my toes. We walked in silence for a while just admiring the view. The sun was just beginning to set and the view from the beach was just amazing. The sun was only right at the horizon casting a romantic glow on the water.

"Do you want to sit down and watch the sun set?" Booth asked, stopping.

"Sure," I replied. We found a rock towards the back of the beach and leaned against it. I sat in his lap, his arms around me.

We sat in a serene silence just watching the sun set and enjoying each others company. I loved the feel of his arms around me, it was calming and made me feel like I had something there for me, someone that I could talk to, someone who understood what it was like to lose a parent at a young age. I finally felt at peace, I leaned my head back and buried my face in his neck inhaling deeply. I loved the way that he smelled, I pressed a soft kiss to his neck, smiling as I felt him moan.

"You found my weak spot," He murmured, bringing his lips to mine. I melted into his kiss, it was then that I realized I couldn't resist him. I hadn't agreed to go on the date because I felt bad for him. I had agreed because of that kiss that we shared in the diner. The kiss that I had felt everything that I had been waiting for. The kiss that was going to break my heart.

I hadn't told anyone yet but I had been offered a job at the Jeffersonian, I couldn't wait to take it.

Ring

"Hello?" I asked, making a face as I picked up my phone.

"Marco," I heard someone on the other end say.

"Russ? Oh my god, is it really you?" I asked, standing up and walking a little further down the beach where I could have some privacy.

"It's really me Tempe, I'm sorry about-"He started.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE!" I yelled into the phone, "You promised me that you would come back for me, you promised that I would see you again and that you would call. I haven't heard from you since I was 10 years old!! What am I supposed to do when all of a sudden you call me 16 years later, say 'Hi' and ask you over for dinner?"

"Tempe, I couldn't, I found-"He started again.

"No, you don't get a chance to talk. I spent so many years wondering why you weren't there and blaming the foster care system saying that they wouldn't tell you where I was and I was sure that you would find me by yourself. When I hit 18 I finally realized that you weren't coming back for me, you lied and decieved me. I was 10 years old I didn't deserve to be lied to, I had just lost my parents and was losing my brother, you didn't even wait for me to say goodbye," I said, tears starting to stream down my face.

"I found mom," He cut in abruptly.

"What? That's not funny Russ, Mom is dead, she was shot with dad," I said, shaking my head, I couldn't believe him.

"No, I found her, we only heard one gun shot, he killed dad but he took mom with him. That's why they didn't open the caskit at mom's funeral, they assumed that she was dead because there was blood, hers, but that wasn't the case, she's alive and healthy, Tempe you have to come home," He said.

"I am home, Mrs. Cook is more of a family to me then you ever were," I lied.

"Tempe…" He whispered.

"I'm not coming, I'm happy here and I'm on my way to becoming a forensic anthropologist and author. There's no way I'm giving up my dream, you abondoned me. Mom's dead, I know she is, I felt it when she died, it's not her," I said in an insistant tone.

"Do you want to talk to her?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"She's here with me now, do you want to talk to her?" He repeated.

"She can't be, she's in Memorial cemetary in Lansing, Michigan. I'm in Long Beach California, and in 3 months I'll be in Washington DC working for the Jeffersonian under Michael Anderson one of the top forensic anthropologists in the _world_. There's no way I will give this up," I said, loudly into the phone.

"Joy?" A voice said.

"Who is this, my name is Temprence," I said, confused.

"It's me honey, your mother. You name is Joy Keenen, that's your true name however. We gave you the name Temprence Brennan to save you from James Lee, he was a the leader of the gang that your father belonged to as a teenager. We thought by changing out names we would be safe, but we were wrong. When he killed your father that was the second time he came after us. The first time was when you were just 2 years old, that's why you don't ever remember being Joy Keenen, as for Kyle, well Russ as you call him now. He was old enough to remember being Kyle, he had 10 years of being Kyle, and then suddenly his name was Russ. Dad made him recite his name so many times, anytime Russ brought up the name Keenen or Kyle or Joy Max would hit him, not hard, but hard enough to remind him about it," She said.

"No..you-you're dead, you can't be talking to me right now, where's Russ?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's standing right next to me honey, but I'm right here, I was never dead, he kidnapped me and beat me but I got away. Do you want to talk to Russ?" She asked.

"No, I want you to stop messing with me life and tell Russ that I don't want to speak with him," I said, hanging up the phone. I turned around to find Booth standing right behind me. I looked him in the eyes for a moment before throwing myself into his arms and crying. I burried my head into his neck sobbing.

"Sh, it's okay Tempe," He whispered, stroaking my back in a soothing matter.

"Can you take me home?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah, come on lets go," He said, wiping the tears from my eyes before putting an arm around me and leading me from the beach.

We walked in silence tears continuing to stream down my face. I couldn't believe it, Russ thought that he could call me after 10 years and just pretend that everything was okay. I couldn't believe it, and then he had the nerve to say that mom was there. It couldn't be mom, she was dead…but the voice on the phone, just…it sounded so familiar… Soon enough we got to the car and were on the way to my house.

"Where should I drop you off?" Booth asked.

"My apartment complex, it's over on Legimere Drive," I whispered, continuing to stare out my window.

"Really? That's right by where I live. I'm over on Mockingbird Lane," He said.

"Cool," I managed to mumble.

"What did Russ do?" He asked quietly.

"He said that my mom was with him. But that's impossible right? She died, I know she did…he killed her, along with my dad…I felt her die…" I cried.

"Did you hear her talk on the phone?" He asked, taking one hand off the wheel to grab mine.

"I heard a woman talking, but I don't know if it was mom, the voice sounded familiar but different somehow…" I said.

"Why don't I take you up to where Russ lives, I'll be there for you and you can see if your mom is really there and get a chance to see Russ again," He said, slowing as he pulled up to my house.

"That's really nice Booth, but no. Russ left me when I was 10 years old with a promise to come back and never did. I'm not interesed in seeing him again," I said, starting to get out of the car.

"Alright, I'll see you later then Tempe; I had a great time tonight, until the phone call…" He dragged off.

"Yeah me too," I said, turning towards him.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm working in the afternoon, you?" I asked, grateful that the tears had finally stopped.

"Same," He said, settling into an uncomfortable silence.

"Bye," I said, still not getting out of the car. Booth unbuckled his seat belt and scooched over in his seat and gently pulled my head down to his. He lightly kissed me on the lips once, before pulling away to look me in the eyes. I closed my eyes and brought my lips down to his again. I loved the feel of his lips on mine, no matter how hard I tried to deny it, no matter how bad of a 

mood I was in. I kissed him deeply for a while until oxygen became an issue. We pulled away and gasped for air.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked, craving for more of his kisses.

"Uh, I think I better go home," He said breathlessly.

"Do you have to?" I asked, disapointed.

"Yeah, I don't want to take advantage of you, you just heard from your brother for the first time in years and talked to your mom after thinking she was dead, you're not thinking straight," Booth said.

"Yes I am," I argued, ignoring the first part, "Please?"

"Tempe…" He groaned.

"What?" I asked slyly, smiling at him.

"Don't make this harder for me…" Booth warned.

"Come on, you know you want to come upstairs with me," I said, "I really don't want to be alone tonight…"

"Tempe, you're going to get out of my car, I'm going to drive home and then I will see you tomorrow. If you want to call me, then call me, but I have to go home," He said firmly.

"Aw, you're not fun," I complained.

"See you tomorrow Tempe," He laughed, watching her get out of the car and walk up the steps. He watched her walk inside of the apartment complex before finally pulling away.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I heard…Tempe was leaving… I had just found her, I couldn't lose her now. I had been searching for 26 years and had finally found her when I was least expecting it. If she disapeared from my life now the chances of finding her again were so small. Sure we had another couple of months together but would that be enough? I knew that answer to that question, no. I know, I know, there's no such thing as love at first sight, but for me…god…when I first saw her, there was just this feeling. Like I recognized her or something, I couldn't explain it.

Before I knew it I had gotten to my house, pulling into the driveway I sighed before turning off the engine and walking inside. I didn't feel like doing anything tonight, I knew I should probably do some training but I really didn't feel like it. I slowly walked up the stairs, into my room, changed and got into bed, turning out the light I fell into a dream filled sleep…

* * *

AN2: Hope you guys all enjoyed that chapter. I think there will be 2 more chapters until I make Tempe leave, not sure yet. I have some stuff I have in mind but I want to get Tempe out to D.C. If I get 10 reviews for this chapter then I'll update on Saturday I already have Chapter 6 somewhat written, and all planned out :)

3 Jenn


	6. Ice Cream

Chapter 6:

AN: Okay, Ladybug/anonymous reviewer- I'm going to say one thing and that's it, if you don't have anything nice to say dont say it at all. You baisically ignored everything in previous authors notes and criticized me on that. I'm keeping the anonymous reviewing open that way my friends who don't have accounts can review, but if I get reviews like that I'll close them... Okay, onto a happier subject :) I decided to update a day early because I got the 10 reviews that I asked for in one day Go you guys!! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"So, tell me about it?" Mrs. Cook said, following me into the back room.

"I told you already, we went to the county fair down on the boardwalk and then we sat on the beach and watched the sun set. Afterwards he drove me home, kissed me goodnight and then left," I said.

"So there was no…" She said suggestivily wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! It was our first date," I said, blushing as I remembered last night's actions.

"Are you sure," Mrs. Cook teased.

"Yes," I mumbled, trying to shoo her away. I was trying to get some stuff done before the lunch rush came in and with her bothering me it wasn't working. Speaking of…where was Booth? He was working the lunch shift as well, yet he hadn't come in at 10…

Mrs. Cook gave me a glance that said she didn't believe me and then walked out into the diner, I sat back and sighed in relief, finally time to myself.

"Hey Tempe," Booth said, walking into the back room.

I spoke to soon.

"Hey Booth," I said, tiredly.

"What's wrong? Other then what happened last night," He asked.

"Nothing I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," I said quietly, picking up some boxes and moving them around.

"Oh, thinking?" He asked.

"Yeah, why are you late?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, I had to go check on something," He replied tying his apron around his waist.

"Gotcha, come on we'd better get out there before Mrs. Cook gets mad, it's almost time for the lunch hour rush," I said, grimincing.

"Okay, come on," He said, lightly puttng a hand on my lower back guiding me out to the front of the diner.

* * *

"Finally…" I thought, at 8:00 that night, my shift was finally over. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hey, want to go get some ice cream, take your mind of things?" Booth asked, coming over to me, affectionatly putting his arm around my waist.

"Nah, I really just want to go home and sleep, I'm exhausted. Rain check?" I asked.

"Aw, come on Tempe, it's 8:00… I'll take you right home, promise?" Booth said, as we walked towards the back room.

"Maybe later this week," I offered, grabbing my purse. As I stood back up, Booth wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, maneuvering us against the back wall.

"Please Tempe?" He murmured against my ear, his lips brushing my forehead, then my nose, my cheek, before finally descending on my lips in a light kiss.

"Booth…" I whispered against his lips, bringing my arms up and around his neck.

"Let's go get ice cream," He said, before deepening the kiss.

"Yes…" I murmured, unconsiously.

"Great, lets go," Booth said, pulling away from me and smiling.

"Hey! You can't do that, it's not fair," I said, defiantly.

"You said yes…I just….helped you," He smirked.

"I'm not going, I want to go home and get some sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow I have class," I said, getting my car keys out and starting to walk out the door.

"Aw come on Tempe…" Booth groaned, "Half an hour, I'll even drive you home again."

"You'd have to pick me up and drive me to my class too then," I pointed out.

"Okay," Booth agreed quickly.

"Booth… I want to go home," I moaned.

"Then we'll get Ben and Jerry's and go watch a movie at your place," He offered.

"No Booth, maybe this weekend, now I'm leaving," I said, walking out the door and to my car.

"Just half an hour," Booth said, not exactly knowing why he was persisting about this so much.

"15 minutes," I said, not knowing why I was giving in.

"Deal," He immidiatly replied.

"Come on, we'll just take my car, it's closest and then I'll drop you off after we're done," I said, getting into my car and starting it up.

"Okay," He said, getting into the passenger side.

* * *

"Come on, it's been an hour already," I laughed, as he continued to tickle me. Somehow we had ended up back on the beach. We had gone out for ice cream and Booth had convinced me to drive down to the beach for a little bit.

"Aw, do we have to?" Booth asked, ceasing the tickling.

"Yes, I have class tomorrow and it's 9:05, I wont' be home till 9:30 and I have to do some last minute revisions on a paper," I said, trying to get up, but failing miserably.

"Five more minutes?" He asked, propping his arms up and looking down at me. He brushed a strand of hair out my face before leaning down and lightly kissing me on the lips. He brought his hands to my hair, entangling them in it as I ran my hands along his back. He deepened the kiss.

"Booth," I groaned pulling away from him, "You can't do this, it's not fair,"

"What, make you give in by kissing you?" Booth asked, capturing my lips again.

"Yes…" I moaned, trying to slide out from underneath him.

"Tempe…" He groaned, finally giving up and getting up.

"Thank you," I said, getting up and brushing the sand from my hair and clothes.

"You're welcome," He grumbled, taking my hand in his.

"Come on, I want to get home," I said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Booth, I can't walk like this," I complained.

"So?" He murmured.

I just gave him a stern look and he let go wrapping his arm around my shoulders instead. I wrapped my arm around his waist and our walk to the car was silent. Both of us were lost in our thoughts. I was falling for him, I knew it. I also knew that I was leaving in 5 months and it was unfair to start something with him. To make him believe that I would be there forever… The care ride to the diner was quiet, the soft lull of music in the backround. I dropped him off at the diner and told him I would see him tomorrow before going back to my apartment, I let myself in and took the elevator up. Sitting down on my bed I took out the letter that I had received a month ago.

_Dear Temperance Brennan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the residency program at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. World Acclaimed Forensic Anthropologist Michael Anderson will be guiding you in your studies and you will work under him. After 4 years we will assess your progress and will either offer you a position with us or write you a letter of reccomendation. If you accept this residency please contact us at 465-279-0296 within 2 weeks of receiving this letter. We will expect you at the Jeffersonian on October 21, 2002. _

_Dr. James Goodman_

_March 18, 2002_

The day she had gotten the letter she called and let them know that she would be there and was honored to be accepted into their program. Now, with 5 months to go…(AN: Sorry if this is confusing, if you're confused beyond help please pm me and I'll explain) she was getting second thoughts. She didn't want to leave behind Booth and their relationship…but she also knew that getting a residency at the Jeffersonian was a once in a life time opportunity for her and she would regret it forever if she didn't take it. Rolling over in bed she fell asleep.

* * *

I climbed into my car and smiled as I thought back about that night. It had been great, I loved how I could make Tempe do whatever I wanted just by kissing her. I knew that I was falling for 

her if I hadn't already fallen completely. She was everything I wanted and I couldn't let her go. I knew this was going to end in heartbreak but I couldn't make myself end it. I knew that in October she would be leaving and there was nothing I could do about it. She would be going across the country, long distance relationships never work out. We could try to keep in contact, but eventually we would lose it.

I drove home lost in my thoughts, about what to do with Tempe, I couldn't just let her leave. But she didn't know that I knew she was leaving. Maybe I could talk her out of it…or maybe I could follow her. Climbing out of my car and walking into my apartment I smiled as I remembered our moments together, I would never forget her…she was it for me…

* * *

AN2: Yeah I know that really really sucked but my writing has been off and I thought if I could just get past this maybe it'll get better? Hopefully… Next chapter will be the last chapter before Tempe leaves for the Jeffersonian, because I'm getting a little bored of just writing fluff and want to get into some medical cases, but don't worry B&B will be back together soon ;) If I get 6 reviews for this chapter then I'll update again on Tuesday. Anymore then that and I'll update a day early again :)


	7. Quick AN

AN: Hey everybody, I know I promised an update by Wednesday or Tuesday but I've been really busy, job interviews and volunteering at the hospital. I'll try to get one up as soon as I can but I only have a bit of chapter 7 done and have a bit of writers block. Sorry!!


	8. First time

AN: Hey everyone, I'm sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I had about half of this written but I couldn't get the second half. Writers block sucks doesn't it?? Well I've had so much going on lately, well anyways on with the story. And again, sorry for the late update.

* * *

Chapter 7:

2 months later…

"Hey Tempe," Booth said, walking over to kiss me.

"Hey," I replied, smiling up at him. I still couldn't believe it, we'd been together for just over two months but it seemed like so much longer. I learned to put up with his quirky habits, as he did with mine. Yes, we still fought, but we found a new way to make up.

"Dinner tonight?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and backing me up against the wall of the back room in the diner.

"Of course," I said.

"Good," He replied, leaning down to capture my lips with his. As we stood there in the back room the intensity of our kiss increased, mouths were clashing, hands were roaming each others bodies and there was a lot of moaning and groaning.

"Oh god you two, get a room!" Mrs. Cook said, laughing when she walked into the backroom and found us.

We broke apart both of us breathless and panting. I blushed a deep red at being caught, my Mrs. Cook none the less. Mrs. Cook was really cool about everything and never acted her age, at 43 years old she acted 20 years younger.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my face getting hotter by the minute.

She just laughed before walking out of the room, leaving us both standing there and blushing.

"We have to be more careful," I said, laughing.

"I didn't hear you complaining a few seconds ago," Booth said, his eyes shining with laughter.

"Haha, come on let's get to work," I said, sliding out of my current position and pulling him into the front end of the diner.

* * *

Later that night...

Booth and Tempe are sitting at a table in an Italian resurant. The lighting is low and candles are between them, all in all it's a pretty romantic setting.

"I can't believe that you did that!" I laughed, we were in the middle of sharing some stories from when we were younger and Booth was talking about how he had lifted up the skirt of a girl he liked when he was 6 because he thought that it would show that he liked her.

"Didn't you ever do anything embarresing like that?" He asked.

"Well…" I hesitated, remembering my first kiss when I was 11 years old.

"Aw, come on Tempe, I won't make fun of you," Booth said, smiling at me.

"Well…I was 11 years old and I had a crush on Mark Lyels. He was the most popular boy in our class, I was the most popular girl as well. Everybody thought we should be together so one day at lunch we were playing truth or dare and they dared him to kiss me. He took me around the corner where nobody was and kissed me. Well we both had braces, and they kind of got stuck together," I said, whispering the last part. I looked up and saw Booth struggling not to laugh, "Hey! You promised!"

"I'm not laughing," He said, grinning at me.

"That's not fair, you promised you wouldn't laugh," I pouted.

"How can I ever make it up to you," He said gallantly.

"Hm…anything?" I asked.

"Sure," He responded, taking a sip of the coke he had.

"Let's get out of here and go for a walk," I said.

"Okay," He agreed, signaling the waiter to come over to our table with the check. Within 5 minutes we had payed and left the resturaunt.

We started walking down the street in a serene silence. It was as if we didn't need to talk. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

"Where are we walking to?" I asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure," Booth said, looking around us.

"Come on, let's go back to the car," I said, tugging him in the opposite direction.

"Alright," He agreed, following.

In a matter of minutes we were back in front of the diner and climbing into the car. We sat in silence not wanting to ruin the moment, tonight had been perfect.

"I don't want to let you go just yet," Booth whispered, putting the key in the ignition.

"Wanna go back to my place?" I asked.

"If you're sure," He murmured.

"Positive," I said, smiling at him. I sat back in my seat and looked out in the window sighing with contentment. I was head over heels for him, it wasn't a maybe or eventually, I was already there. I loved him, god I loved him so much. I didn't know what I was going to, I was leaving in a short 4 months and didn't want to leave him behind. I had to break it off…no I couldn't do that, I would just have to enjoy these last precious months with him building up enough memories to last me a life time. He was it for me, I would never find anyone who could take his place, anyone else would just be second best.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Booth asked, parking the car in front of the apartment complex.

"Us," I replied.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good," He said.

"It's nothing, come on," I said unbuckling and getting out of the car.

"Right behind ya," He replied, getting out of the car and coming over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

We took the elevator up to the 4th floor in silence, the tension between us obvious. We were both deep in thought and the tension between us wasn't good. We got off the elevator and went to my door, I unlocked it letting both of us in and turned on some lights.

"So…" Booth murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," I said, uncomfortably. All of a sudden Booth lunged at me, connecting our lips. Startled at the contact I stumbled backwrads onto the couch, Booth landing on me.

"Whoops," He laughed, brushing his lips over mine once more, "I've wanted to do that all night,"

"Me too," I murmured, "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" He asked, getting off of me

"My room," I said blushing.

"Oh," Booth said smiling at me.

I took his hand and lead him out of the living room and into my bed room…

The next morning… (Sorry but I can't write these scenes…they come out wayyy too cheesy)

"Hey," I whispered, snuggling closer to Booth.

"Hey," He responded smiling.

"Last night was…"I drifted off.

"Amazing."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Uh, 9:30," He responded.

"Oh Crap! We're supposed to be at work right now," I exclaimed, jumping up and wrapping a sheet around myself before running to the bathroom.

Booth sat up in bed and started laughing before collecting his clothes and walking into the bathroom. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside, putting his clothes on the sink before quietly stepping in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and lightly kissed my neck.

"Hey," I said, turning around and smiling.

"Hey, I don't think Mrs. Cook will mind if we're a bit late for work do you?" Booth asked, capturing my lips with his.

"Mmm" I moaned, ignoring his question, "Booth…"

"What?" He asked.

"We have to get to work, and you're distracting me," I said, pretending to be angry with him.

"Do you want me to get out?" He asked, grabbing the shampoo from the corner of the tub.

"No…" I groaned, as he worked the shampoo into my hair.

"Didn't think so," He laughed, before switching places with me so that I was directly under the water.

30 minutes later…

"Come on, we're really late now," I laughed, tugging my socks and shoes on.

"Then we're lucky Mrs. Cook is nice and you live right by the diner," Booth laughed.

We both walked out the door before I locked it and ran down the stairs and into the car. We quickly drove to the diner and parked before running in the back door.

"Where have you two been!! You're an hour late and the diner is swamped this morning," Mrs. Cook scolded, "Both of you get to work."

"Sorry Mrs. Cook," I mumbled before smiling and saying, "Booth made me late for work"

"I d-" Booth started to say before realizing that Tempe had already taken off and Mrs. Cook was just looking at him, "I'm going."

"That's what I thought," Mrs. Cook said laughing.

"Yeah yeah…" Booth mumbled, tying the apron around his waist before getting to work.

* * *

AN: I know another abrupt spot to stop, but I wanna get on to more exciting stuff! I'm only going to ask for 5 reviews this time. I'll update on like Thursday if I can. I'll start writing today though. Thanks, hope it was half good :)


	9. At the airport

Chapter 8:

AN: Okay, I'm doing another fastforward…. This time it's going to be 3 months…yes I know that means this is the last chapter with B&B for now :) Okay this is like the shortest chapter ever in all of my stories but it's just meant to be a filler. I didn't want to include this in the part where she's at the Jeffersonian so I wrote it separate. The next update will probably be Tuesday. Depending on how busy I am.

3 months later…

"I'm going to miss you so much," I whispered wrapping my arms around Booth. We were at the airport and my flight was about to board. Booth had tried continuously to try and change my mind about leaving him.

"Me too Tempe, I love you, god I love you so much," He murmured, kissing my lips.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Now boarding flight 328," The PA announced.

"That's me," I said, looking up at him.

"God Tempe…don't go," He pleaded, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I have to…" I whispered back, tears falling down my face.

"Last call, flight 328," The PA screached.

"I'll call," I murmured, picking up my bags.

"Everyday?" Booth asked, handing me my last bag.

"I'll try," I promised, kissing him one last time before disapearing down the flight tunnel. I got to the end before turning around and waving once. I continued walking before boarding the plane. I sat down in my first class seat and started crying. I was leaving him…

* * *

R&R!


	10. 5 years later

Chapter 9:

AN: Okay, I tried to write this chapter with nothing about Booth in it…but it didn't work…I couldn't keep them apart for too long and this was originally going to be about 5 MONTHS later, but I decided to speed up time a bit. Enjoy :) If there's any mistakes like about 2 years later then it's because originally I was going to do 2 years later. My best friend De was going to beta this for me but then her dad got sick. So deal with it for a couple more chapters. Unless I can find a beta with experience that wants to edit this.

About 5 years later:

"Male, approximately 32-45 years of age, there's evidence of blunt force trauma on his skull. Bullet wounds in his femur, tibia, and radius. I'm going need this all shipped back to the Jeffersonian," I said, standing up from where I was kneeling next to a skeleton.

"All of it?" Zach asked, surveying the dump site.

"Every single piece of garbage," I said, starting to walk away, before accdently slipping on a banana peel. I flung forward, and stumbled into the arms of Ryan O'Niel. The current FBI agent on the scene, there was always one there. After I had discovered a death linked to a mob they decided that I would work with an FBI agent at all times.

I had almost been killed by a mob member because I had decided to do some field work. Most of the time I stayed in my lab, where it was safe. But that murder had called out to me, I decided that I enjoyed doing the field work and started going out more often. That's when Ryan O'Niel was assigned to work with me. Ryan was annoying and cocky to put it nicely. More so then when I first met Booth.

'_No, I wasn't going to think about Booth, I was over him, done.'_ I silently told myself. I couldn't spend the rest of my life thinking about the decision I had made. I had made it and it was done. I couldn't go back and change it and nor did I want to. I liked my life here at the Jeffersonian, really I did. I had a couple of great friends. Angela Montenegro and Camille Saroyan for example. Cam and I had gotten off on the wrong foot in the beginning but eventually we got over it and became pretty good friends. I was totally different from what I was like in California. There I had very light brown wavy hair that was always down; to about the middle of my back, brown sparkly eyes, I was very outgoing and not afraid to take risks. Here however I had changed. I became very foccused on my work, trying to forget about Booth and what was between us. I didn't go out and my language had changed because of it, I used a science lingo that not many people understood. I started not paying attention to pop culture anymore and was lost when people made jokes that I hadn't hear before. I cut my hair to my shoulders and straightened it every morning before throwing it up in a ponytail. My eyes no longer sparkled, I loved my job and I loved writing books, don't get me wrong. But there was more to life, I knew it, had experienced it, and lost it.

I drove back to the lab in complete silence, leaving the radio off for once and just thinking about how much had happened in the past two years. I had 3 of my books published, went on a book tour much to my distaste and ended it early, went to 3 different countries to help out a forensics team, became head of forensic anthropology at the Jeffersonian, and had solved more then 150 cases. Bodies were getting shipped here daily, all awaiting answers, they hung in limbo as we called it. Some were whole bodies, and some were only bits and pieces, just bones. Getting out of my car I walked into the Jeffersonian and pulled out my card running up the stairs.

"Come on people, we've got over 300 bodies in limbo why is everyone just sitting around? Zach go and inspect some of the bones, see if you can find any marks on them. Start where we left off last night, number 83, okay? Hodgins don't you have anything to do? You brought back particulates from the 

scene, go analyze them and stop making goo goo eyes at Angela. Ang I need help with the skull. We need a face. Can you do that? I asked pulling the skull out of the bag that had been delivered here.

"Honey, you know I love you, but what's up with the drill Sargent act today?" She asked, coming over to stand in front of me.

"Nothing Ang, we just have to get this case done. There's a lot more to do today and I'm determined to get it done," I said, starting to walk away.

"Brennan…" Ang groaned. She was the only one that called me Brennan. To everyone else I was Bones, Tempe, or Dr. Brennan. But Ang was different, she had to call me Brennan, I'd told her before not to call me that, but did she listen? Of course not.

I shook my head and stepped around her going into my office.

"This isn't over!" Angela shouted before going into her office with the skull.

2 hours later…

"We've got the face, name, location, and how he was murdured. We have to find the murderer and the weapon used," I said, looking to each one of my team members.

"Dr. Brennan, using the calculations that you gave me the object used to murder Mr. Selmer was 2 inches wide and approximately 2 feet long. I believe it to be a metal pole, similar to this one," Zach said, holding up a cylindrical object.

"Good going Zach, I'm going down to the crime scene to see if I can find one similar to that. Hodgins you start sifting through the garbage, to see if you can find anything there. Page me if anyone makes a breakthrough for the case," I said, walking down the stairs and through the garage. I got into my car and drove away.

Meanwhile:

"Agent Booth, we've got a job offer for you. We want to move you to a different branch, one of the angents in D.C. have been having some trouble with a forensic anthropologist down there and you're the man for the job. We'll be sending you down there in 2 weeks," My boss told me.

"Wow…okay," I said, my hopes rising, but I quickly squelched them. There were other forensic anthropologists in D.C. and who knows maybe the one I was working with was a guy. Yeah, that's it. Maybe they didn't like the same sports or they just didn't like each other. I wasn't going to think about Tempe. I was over her, I had to be. I was never going to see her again and I had to get over it. She obviously had gotten over me because I never got another phone call from her after the 1st year she was there. But in my head I knew I wasn't. I never would be, she was doing well, I had found her, she was working at the Jeffersonian institute and was the head of forensic anthropology. She had written three best selling books and had a book tour. I had gone, she had come here to California and was in Las Angeles, I took the day off from work and had went. I was going to talk to her, but lost my courage and had walked out at the last minute.

"You'll be at the Jeffersonian and Agent Cullen will be your boss. We're not sure of the name of the forensic anthropologist. She's pretty, at least that's what Agent O'Niel told me," He said before walking out of my office.

I couldn't believe it, could I be working with Tempe…

Back to the Jeffersonian:

"Ryan, we need to find a cylindrical object about 2 inches wide and 2 feet long. Also any bullet casings we'll need as well," I said, as I walked onto the crime scene.

"Of course Bones, whatever you wish," He said sarcastically, before walking away from me.

"Ugh! Will I ever get a new partner?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Sooner then you think," Cullen said, coming up behind me, "We're getting a new agent from California in two weeks, he'll be your new partner."

"Really, what's his name?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait to find out," Cullen said, winking. He loved to tease me, I don't know what it was, but everytime I asked a question he would give me a joking answer.

"Aw, all right," I sighed, happy that I was getting a new partner. I had been asking for one for a while now and finally I was getting one.

"Hey Bones, I found it," Ryan yelled to me, as he stood over a small pit. Inside was a small cylindrical obejct two inches wide and two feet long. It had traces of blood on it and the edge was dented.

"This is definitly it, I'll need this at the Jeffersonian in an hour to confirm though," I said, taking my gloves off before heading back to my car.

5 hours later (it's the end of the day)

"Come one Brennan, go home on time tonight. Go watch some TV, or call home and talk to some friends. Or better yet, let's go to a club and just let go for the night," Angela said, Hodgins right behind her.

"Nah, you and Hodgins should go home and relax, I've been working you guys to no end you deserve a break. I'll be here until late anyways. I've got to finsih the next two chapters of my book. Kristen is working me to no end," I groaned.

"She knows that you have a job other then writing books, so what if they're late, you need to let go and have fun once in a while," Angela said.

"No really, I'm fine here," I said, a stern look on my face.

"Okay Brennan…if you're sure,"

"Positive, now get out of here, I'll see you two tomorrow morning," I said laughing. Angela and Jack had been married for almost a year now. I had been the maid of honor in their wedding and Angela was currently 3 months pregnant. Outside of them and her doctor, I was the only one that knew.

I turend on my lap top and opened up the link for my current story and sighed, I had a long way to go.

AN: Don't worry they won't be apart for long. Next chapter will have their first meeting. Review!


	11. Before the 'date'

AN: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a rough couple of days recently and then my best friend came in from New Mexico and I haven't seen her in 2 years so I went to hang out with her all of yesterday when I was going to be working on updating this. Anyway enough of the an, I kinda rushed myself on this so sorry about the mixtakes in advance. Again my beta wasn't able to do this chapter... If anyone has beta ing experience and wants to beta this please please pelase let me know.

* * *

Chapter 10:

2 weeks later…

"Zach what do you have on the victim?" I asked, walking to the other side of the table. I was excited, nervous, and somewhat calm all at the same time. I was getting my new partner today, and didn't know what to expect. All I knew was that I no longer had to put up with Ryan O'Niel.

"The victim was male approximately 12-15 years of age. Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the spinal cord, stomach, and neck. There are cut marks on the clavical, radius, ulna, and 4th and 5th ribs. The weapon used was a swiss army knife, probably from a store such as Wal Mart or Target, the blade was sharp enough to cut through, but dull enough not to cut thorugh any bone. The name of the victim was Joel Greco. The case was closed in 2002 when the father was arrested for the murder but was just reopened in May of 2008 when a boy, 13 years old, confessed to murdering him. Our job is to verify whether or not the boy is telling the truth," Zach said, pointing to the different parts as he spoke.

"Thank you Zach, Angela have you ran the scenario through the Angelator yet?" I asked.

"Yes, if you'll come into my office I'll show you the different possible scnarios that I've come up with," Angela said, standing up from her current seat.

Down near the front door: (happening at the same time)

"Seeley Booth, I never would have thought it was you," Alan Thompson said, giving Booth a man hug.

"Alan it's so good to see you again," He laughed. Alan had been one of his friends as a kid and when Alan had moved to DC Booth thought he was never going to see him again.

"Cullen will be here shortly and Dr. Goodman is heading this way right now. Your partner is up there on the raised part in the middle of the Jeffersonian. That's where they do most of their work but they have offices as well," Alan said, pointing out Dr. Goodman and his partner.

"So what is this partner's name? They never told me," He said, curiously looking up. Her voice carried down to where we were standing and it sounded so familiar.

"Dr. Temprence Brennan, she's been here for five years and is the head of the forensics department here at the Jeffersonian. Her old partner and her were having some trouble and they decided it would be best if they quit their partnership," Alan said.

'_Tempe…'_ He thought, _'I can't believe this…after five years of not being able to see her. After trying so hard to get over her, I'm finally going to be with her again…'_

"Don't even try getting with her, many have tried and failed. It's obvious that someone once had her heart, and I think he still has it, lucky guy," Alan said, "Well I've got to go, so I'll see you later."

"Bye Alan, it was good seeing you again," Booth said.

"You too Booth," He replied.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth?" Dr. Goodman asked.

"Yeah, I responded. You must be Dr. Goodman," He said, shaking his hand.

Back up where Bones and her team is:

"I've got about four different scenarios set up where the kid is telling the truth and three where the kid is not. Some of the evidence just isn't right, and it's obvious too, I don't know how they missed it the first time around," Angela said.

"Come on then," I said, turning around. I looked straight ahead toward the door and my breath caught. It had been five years. Five years since I had seen that smile, that face. He had hardly changed, yet he was completely different.

"Booth!" I cried, running down the stairs. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him tight and burying my face in his neck.

"Tempe!" He cried, wrapping his arms around me, "God I've missed you so much."

He pulled back and looked at me, "Still as beautiful as I remember."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, detaching myself from his arms.

"Well, long story short, I'm your new partner," Booth said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Dr. Brennan do you know Agent Booth?" Dr. Goodman asked seriously.

"Yes, I knew him before my residency here. We both lived in Palm Beach," I said, my eyes glowing and a bright grin on my face.

"I see," Dr. Goodman said, smilling before walking away.

Back up with her team:

"Is this really happening?" Zach asked Angela.

"I think so…" Angela said, confused at the scene in front of her. Brennen her best friend, don't take any chances, lets just stay here today, had just jumped into the arms of a random guy. What was up with that?

Back with Bones and Booth (Yes there's a lot of jumping around in this):

"I can't believe you're here," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck again, burying my face in his neck and inhaling his familiar scent.

"I can't believe I'm your partner, I don't have to start work till tomorrow let's go get lunch," Booth said.

"Uh, I can't…I'm going over a case with my team. How about dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, and hey what was up with not keeping in touch with me after the first two years?" He asked.

"It got too hard…it was making me not concentrate on my work. I had to try and get over you…and keeping in contact wasn't helping any," I admitted, looking down.

"Did it work?" Booth whispered, a frightened look in his eyes.

"Not exactly," I murmured, unable to break eye contact with him.

He smiled at this, his eyes brightening a little.

"Did you ever get over me?" I asked.

"Never, I promised you I'd love you forever didn't I?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," I said, lost in the memories from Palm Beach.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, pick me up here at 5, okay? I'll leave a bit early today," I said, smiling up at him.

"Okay, see you then," Booth said, placing a light kiss on my cheek before walking away.

I stood there for a moment my hand on my cheek. How could I still feel like this? After five years without him, how could he still manage to make me tingle with a chaste kiss on the cheek? I turned around bracing myself for what Angela would do to me, and then walked over to my team.

"Come on, let's go see those possibilities I have to be out of here by 5," I said, walking in the direction of Angela's office. I walked a little bit ahead of them hoping to avoid their curious and astonished looks. Geez did they really think that I had no life?

"Who is that?" Angela asked, coming up next to me and leading me away from the boys.

"An old friend," I answered.

"Looked like more then that the way he was looking at you," She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"We used to date back in California, but this was five years ago," I pointed out.

"Really? Didn't look like any time passed the way you jumped into his arms," Angela mused.

"We kept in contact for the first two years I was out here and then we stopped talking. I realized that I had to get over him, that we would probably never see each other again, I was wrong…" I said.

"Oh my god, that sounds almost exactly like a romance novel I read one time. The two main characters were high school sweethearts and then when they went off to college they lost touch. When they found each other again years later they realized that they were still in love, but then they had all this drama occur and then there was this one scene where…" Angela rambled.

"Ange stop, Booth and I are _not_ like that, we agreed to just be friends," I said, stopping her mid sentence, "We're not going to end up like a romance novel, we're not going to end up back together, we've both moved on."

"Really because the way Booth was looking at you I'd say he was still _very_ much in love with you. Besides Tempe I have never, ever seen you act that way in front of a person. Not even the first day of your internship here. Not when you were dating that Michael guy, never," Angela pointed out.

"Ange just drop it," I said seriously, walking into her office, the guys were close behind us.

"For now," She mumbled before turning on the Angelator.

"Scenario one, Joel is killed by Casey, the 13 year old boy, the weight and size differences between the two are so close that…" Angela started to explain.

I sat there, half paying attention to what she was saying and half thinking about what tonight was going to bring. Could Angela be right about Booth still loving me? And if she was, what about me? I had tried getting over him, I had started dating other people, what if it had all been in vain? This evening, what if it led to more, what if Booth confessed that he still loved her, what would I do? Did I still love him? I couldn't after everything I went through to get over him, I'd went out with other men and enjoyed myself, it's not like I stayed celibate during the five years apart.

"Brennan, come back to us," Angela said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" I asked, blushing.

"You know exactly when I'm talking about. You're sitting there staring off into space and not paying attention to anything I'm saying," Angela scholded teasingly.

"Yes I am," I lied, trying to prevent the blush that was sneaking up my cheeks.

"Then how many schenario's have I gone over?" She asked.

"Uh, 3?" I mumbled.

"Wrong, I've gone over all of them. The whole time you were staring at the floor with a worried expression on your face and you were playing with your fingers the whole time," She accused.

"Fine, I wasn't listening, but Zach and Hodgins are more then capable of handling this by themselves, they don't always need me, because I need to go get ready, I'm going out with Booth tonight to catch up," I said walking out of her office to go find Zach and Hodgins.

I found them exactly where I expected them to be…in the lab… I wasn't surprised after they heard the scenarios they usually went to go test them out. Whether it be burning spam or shooting a pig through a wood cutter. I walked in to find them just sitting there which was extremely unusual.

"Zach, Hodgins, I'm going to be leaving in about 5 minutes so I need Zach to continue examining the Bones and Hodgins, um, just continue going through the trash," I said, before walking out of the lab and into my office grabbing my coat and bag and signing off of my computer.

I walked out into the main part of the Jeffersonian and out the doors to wait for Booth to come and pick me up. He said he would be there at 5:00 and it was 5 now. Standing there my mind wandered. It wandered to what Angela had said earlier, it wandered to what I thought about while she was talking about the different scenarios and it wandered to memories. Memories that used to bring pain and pleasure that now just made me sad. I remembered how many nights I had laid at home in my bed just crying, wishing that I hadn't taken this internship. Wishing that I had stayed back home with Booth. Wondering what would have happened if I had.

* * *

AN2: Hey hope that wasn't too bad for you guys. The next chapter is the dinner with B&B. I think I'm actually going to shorten this just because I have so many ideas running through my head for other fanfics for Grey's Anatomy and One Tree Hill so if you watch either of those shows watch out for some new ones. I think I'll make this 15 or 16 chapters. Review please!!


	12. The Date: Part one

Hey guys, sorry for the short update but my computer went wacko yesterday and deleted a bunch of this chapter. I had a hard time writing this I don't know why though...this is going to be The Date part one. Chapter 12 will be the date part 2. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 11: The 'date'

"Hey, how was work?" Booth asked, opening the passenger door for me.

"Busy, annoying, my team wouldn't leave me alone but it was mostly Angela," I sighed, buckling up.

"What was she doing?" He asked.

"Bugging me about you and seeing me jump into your arms earlier today," I mumbled, looking out the window at the buildings I'd passed so many times before.

"Oh, I didn't cause any trouble did I?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look over at me concerned.

"No, of course not, it's just Ang…she's always like this. Where are we going for dinner?" I asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Well there's this little café over on Richards street, and then the usual Applebees, Olive Garden, Tully's," He said, "You choose."

"How about the café, I'm not very hungry," I murmured.

"Okay," He replied, "It's good to see you again Tempe."

"You too Booth," I whispered, finally turning to look at him.

As he pulled into the café we were silent, I couldn't believe that Iwas back with Booth. After all these years…I thought I would never see him again and now he was here…he was my partner.

"The usual?" He asked.

"Do you still remember? If so yes," I teased.

"Of course I remember," He said as the waitress aproached the table.

"Hi my name is Jill and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you two?" She asked.

"Diet coke and macaroni and cheese for the lady and I'll have a sprite and hamburger," He said, smiling up at her.

"You remembered," I said after Jill walked away.

"Of course I remember, I haven't forgotten anything about you," He said, reaching across the table and grabbing my hands in his.

We sat at our little table in the diner far after we had finished eating. We talked about the past and reminisced about our past relationship. We talked about our jobs and what we had done in the 5 years that we were apart.

"Do you want to go to a club?" Booth asked suddenly.

"I should be getting home, we have work tomorrow…"I said, hesitating.

"Aw come on Tempe remember how much fun we used to have at clubs. We'll only stay for a bit and then I'll take you home," He said.

"An hour," I asked.

"Two," He said.

"An hour and a half?" I compromised.

"Fine," He said, standing up and paying for the meal before we walked onto into the brisk autumn night.

"Can I go and get changed first?" I asked.

"Sure," He said, getting into the car before driving towards her appartment.

I sat in his car staring out the window and thought about what had happened in the café. I was falling for him again, I knew it. I don't know if I ever stopped loving him. All I know is that the way that he was making me feel…it was the same as it was back in California. Maybe just for tonight I'd let loose and just go with the flow, what happens happens. We pulled up in front of my appartment and I told him that he could come up with me if he wanted but he didn't have to. I got out and he followed me up waiting in the living room as I changed. I didn't know what to wear, I didn't have much in the way of clothes to go clubbing in….I mostly just had my work clothes and some casual stuff, sweat pants, sweaters. I went digging through some of my old boxes, I hadn't changed that much since 5 years ago I should be able to fit into a pair of jeans and a tight shirt. After a couple minutes I finally found an outfit, put it on and stopped in front of the mirror, let my hair down and applied some light make up. I walked out to where Booth was sitting on the couch watching TV. (Yes she has a TV in this fanfic)

"Hey you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea-," Booth said, before letting out a low whistle.

"Come on," I said, grabbing a light coat in case it got cold later on.

"Coming," Booth said, getting up and turning the TV off before follwing me out the door, sneaking a quick look at my ass, before shutting the door.

"And stop looking at my ass," I said, turning around.

He blushed and held his hands up surrenduring before shutting the door and jogging to catch up with me. We walked together to the car before getting in and driving off to Rave the new dance club.

* * *

AN2: Hey everyone, if you want to find out what happens (;)) at the dance club review :) I'm also working on a one shot right now called Falling For You if you guys are interested. It's baisically Bones figures out that she loves Booth after they kiss in Santa in the Slush. So that will be posted sometime later tomorrow unless things arise that I dont' see planned... And what's up with all the 10's?? not that I'm complaining :) But I checked and for pretty much every chapter I have gotten 10 reviews! Can someone leave me an 11th this time? Pretty please with Booth on top?


	13. AN and Poll: PLEASE READ

Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry about no update in 8 days!! I was trying to update every 5 days but reality just kicked in and reminded me that I have 9 days of summer vacation left and one of them I'm using to go to the fair. So I have 8 days to read a 300 page book for my AP Euro class and finish a whole project for that and an "essay" for AP as well. And I still have to do my English summer reading. I'll try to get an update up soon. It might be later today but it might be sometime at the end of the week. Again sooo sorry about this!! Also, I need to take a poll!

Should Booth and Bones end up sleeping together at the end of the date.

If yes: Bones and Booth end up in a fight but Bones ends up pregnant they make up and then Booth proposes.

If no: At first Bones is mad at Booth because she thinks that he doesn't want her because she really wanted them to sleep together that night. THey end up in bed anyways.

NOTE: I AM NOT WRITING SMUT!! However if somebody wants to write that scene for this chapter and maybe for the honeymoon then let me know with a review or a PM. Prefeably with a review because I haven't been getting PM alerts lately...

Thanks again and Sorry!!


	14. The Date: Part two

Chapter 12: The Date: Part 2

AN: Hey guys I just checked and I have 62 alerts!! THAT"S AMAZING!! Well for me!! But then it got me thinking…if 62 people have me on their alerts and 22 people have me in their favorites shouldn't I be getting more then 13 reviews because that means 9 people who favorited my story aren't reviewing and 49 people who have me on alerts aren't reviewing. That's a lot of not reviews!! Please please please review, it lets me know that more then 13 people are actually enjoying this story….and it makes me happy :) Also the poll was a tie!! It was 7-6 but I had to ask some of my friends who read it but don't have accounts and it ended up being 8-8… However I decided to go with no. I actually have some plot twists in my mind right now ;) Enjoy!!

* * *

Last time recap:

"_Come on," I said, grabbing a light coat in case it got cold later on._

"_Coming," Booth said, getting up and turning the TV off before follwing me out the door, sneaking a quick look at my ass, before shutting the door._

"_And stop looking at my ass," I said, turning around._

_He blushed and held his hands up surrenduring before shutting the door and jogging to catch up with me. We walked together to the car before getting in and driving off to Rave the new dance club._

* * *

"Do you want a drink?" Booth shouted, hoping to be heard over the loud music currently playing.

"Sure," I shouted back, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bar. We sat down and flashed our ID's before ordering two beers. We sat there in silence listening to the music and watching people on the floor dancing while taking small sips of our drinks.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, putting my drink down before getting up and pulling him onto the dance floor with me.

I slipped into the current song, Please Don't Stop the Music by Rhianna, and started grinding up against Booth. We danced for a couple more songs before going back to take a break. Not sure if anything had happened to my drink I ordered a new one. This time I tried something called sex on a beach (Name from ). It sounded interesting and I was in an experimental mood. Downing that drink I ordered a second, and then a third. Booth watched me as if I was crazy, as he continued to nurse that first beer and eventually ordering water so he could drive us home.

2 hours later…

"Come on Bones, we should be getting home. We have work tomorrow," Booth said, taking my arm

"Nuh uh, I wanna stay here and dance Booth!" I slurred.

"We've been dancing for 2 hours non stop Bones…" He said, dragging me off the dance floor.

"Come on, I gotta drive you home, it's almost midnight and you're going to kill me tomorrow," Booth said laughing at me.

"Aw come on Booth, you're not being any fun!" I yelled, spinning around in circles.

"I forgot how crazy you go when you're drunk…" Booth groaned tugging me by my arm out the door and to the parking lot.

"Booth, let me go back and dance more. 'Tis fun!" I stumbled, slurring the words together and stumbling on the ground.

"Bones, get in the car," He said, laughing at me again.

"Don't laugh at me, that's mean!" I said, scoweling at him.

"Okay, sorry," He replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

I reluctently climbed into the car and buckled up before jumping at the radio several times trying to turn it on. The last time I finally aimed correctly and pressed the button to turn it on. I cranked it up as loud as it could go and started singing along with the current song.

"_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed his tires in all four wheels_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,"_

Booth looked over at me and laughed as I bounced up and down in the seat waving my arms back and forth and bouncing my head along to the beat. As we pulled up to the parking lot in front of my apartment I groaned. I was having way too much fun to go inside now. There was nothing to do…unless…

"Booth you have to come inside with me!" I yelled, hiccuping in between words.

"You're drunk I'm not going into your house with you," Booth said, a stern expression on his face.

"Hehe you look funny! Please…it's so boring in my house…I need you to come inside with me...I…uh…I need you to look at something for me. It needs to be fixed," I said, nodding my head.

"Bones…" He groaned, throwing his head back.

"Please?" I whispered, showing him my puppy dog face. Which ended up a little bit lopsided.

"No Bones, now get out of the car. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He said, starting the car again.

"Aw, you're no fun," I said, finally extracting myself from the car. I closed the door and started walking before tripping over a pebble and falling.

Booth sighed, turning the car off and getting out to help me up.

"Haha I got you out of the car," I said, laughing and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth and get off the ground you're going to get run over by a car," Booth said, extending his hand down to help me up.

"Help me in?" I asked, a sly yet innocent look on my face.

"How about I walk you to the door, kiss you good night and then I'll see you tomorrow at work," Booth said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I layed my head on his shoulder inhaling deeply and shivered. I couldn't believe that he still had this effect on me. It had been five years since I had last seen him and I still felt the same way. I couldn't deny it anymore…I thought I had gotten over him…but in reality I had just pushed him to the back of my head and tried to ignore it.

"Okay," I whispered, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Booones," He groaned, looking down at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Come here," He said, wrapping his arms around me before bringing his lips down to mine, lightly brushing once, twice then deepening the kiss.

"Mmm," I moaned, smiling against his lips. We were back.

He pulled away and I groaned in protest. I didn't want it to stop yet, I hadn't been able to kiss him for five years. He was like my drug and I needed my fix now.

"Come inside just for a little bit. I'll be good, promise," I said, crossing my heart.

"Bones we both know very well that if I come in then you won't be good," He said against my hair.

"Just for a little bit, I don't want you to leave just yet…" I said sadly.

"For a little bit," He said, giving in. We walked into the apartment complex and took the stairs up to my room. I smiled to myself and moved as close to Booth as I could.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked, starting to sober up a bit. (AN: Aw, and I was having so much fun writing drunk Bones!)

"Sure, what do you have?" He asked, settling down on the couch.

"The Day After Tomorrow, Princess Bride, RENT, Grease, Willy Wonka, The Lion King, The Prestige, One Missed Call, Final Destination 3, The I Know What you Did Last Summer trilogy, uh… any of those sound goo to you?" I asked, looking up from where I was kneeling.

"One Missed Call?" He asked.

"Okay, I don't think I've watched this one, I just got it. Have you seen it?" I asked.

"Nope," He replied, taking me into his arms as the movie started.

We layed on the couch his arms wrapped around my waist.

1 hour and 45 minutes later…

"I can't believe that you jumped at that!" Booth said laughing.

"It wasn't my fault. I wasn't expecting the door bell to ring," I defended myself.

Booth just laughed before standing up and saying, "I should get going."

"Do you have to?" I asked, looking up at him from the couch.

"Yes," He said, "It's 2:00 in the morning and we both have work tomorrow."

"Stay. I'll be good, you can sleep in the guest room if you want," I said, getting up and stretching.

"Bones…" He started.

"Please, we both need sleep," I said, now sober.

"Well…I guess," He said.

"Okay, come on," I said, pulling him by the hand into my room. I reached over and set the alarm clock for 6:00 before grabbing a night gown and going into the bathroom to change.

When I came out Booth was already in the bed and under the covers. I climbed in, turned off the lights and quickly fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

AN2: Hope you guys enjoyed :) Sorry I'll try to get an update posted sooner this time!!


	15. A Case

Chapter 13

AN: Hey, I am sooooooooo sorry that it took me 20 days to update this chapter and I promise that it will NEVER happen again. Most of my updates will be 3-5 days apart depending on what the chapters about. School started up 2 weeks ago and has kept me busy ever since. Dance also started up a 2 weeks ago so between the two i've been trying to find some time to write. Sorry about the non science lingo I don't know much about FA but I'm working on it, got some books at the library and I'll try to read them as soon as I can. Anyways enough with the rambling. Hope you guys enjoy this one :)

2 weeks later…

"Hey Bones we have a case," Booth said, walking into my office and slapping down a case file on my desk.

"What is it?" I asked, picking up the file.

"Why don't you read it and find out?" Booth suggested sitting down on my couch.

"Fine," I grumbled, opening it and quickly reading it.

"Why am I on the case?" I asked.

"Read the very last sentence," Booth said.

"Okay…" I replied, a bit confused, "Let's go."

"Told you so," Booth gloated, pulling me by the arm out of my office and out of the Jeffersonian.

We climbed into his car before driving to the local hospital. They had been remodeling a wing of the hospital when an explosion had killed 2 people and injured 5. However, the blast had torn through a wall and the EMT's had found bones there. They weren't sure how they got there but they knew that they weren't from the original blast. As we approached the hospital I grabbed my bag from the back seat before jumping out and running towards the entrance. Booth and I walked down the stairs before Booth stopped wincing at the smell and sight. The whole downstairs hallway was black. There were holes in the wall and ceiling from the blast and body parts scattered on the ground from the impact. I carefully stepped over the parts avoiding putting my feet anywhere there might be evidence, slowing making my way over to the medical examiner.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling on a pair of gloves and leaning down to the clean bones in between the walls.

"The hospital has been under construction for the past 3-4 weeks and when they came in today they started drilling into the walls and something triggered an explosion. The two people closest were killed and 5 more that were about 100-150 feet away were seriously injured they're at University in the ICU. However when we were examining the blast area there were some bones that were…unaccounted for… they were clean, other then debris from the blast. Theres a lot of bones, we're hoping you can identify the victims," He said.

"There's more then one victim here…were these bones all put together or were they separated?" I asked.

"Separated, they still are. One's over there, two's that way, and three's, other the opposite way," He said, pointing each way.

"Okay," I said walking over to a part of blackened wall where one was. Male, about 40-50 years of age. Hispanic, by bone decay I'd say he's been dead for about 8-10 months. I'm going to need this all shipped to the Jeffersonian," I said, before walking over to the second victim.

"Female, young, in her teens, about 14-17 years old, she's Hispanic as well. Been dead for about the same amount of time. The second girl is about 16-18 years of age, Hispanic, and dead for about 8-10 months as well. I'd say that they were all killed at the same time, probably the same place as well. There are some features among them that suggest that they were all related. My guess would be father and daughters. I need all of this shipped to the Jeffersonian along with some of this blast material," I said, before walking back to where Booth was standing.

"What happened?" Booth asked.

"They're doing remodeling and there was a blast, after everything cleared the ME found some sets of bones in the walls that weren't supposed to be there. They're sending everything to the Jeffersonian so I have to get over there, you coming or staying?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm going to stay for a bit but I'll see you later. How about dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Sorry I can't, I promised Ange that we'd hang out for a bit tonight," I said, appologetically.

"Oh okay, I'll probably just see you tomorrow then," Booth said, pulling me in for a quick kiss before turning and walking away.

I stood there for a moment, a stupid grin on my face and my hands pressed to my lips. The spark was still there. I looked at him walk away before turning and walking up the flight of stairs to the main entrance. Pulling out of the hospital parking lot I turned on the radio and started singing along as loud as I could. This was one of those private moments just for me to let go and have fun.

_Ring ring_

"Dr. Brennan," I answered.

"Hey sweetie it's me," Angela said.

"Hey, what do you need?" I asked.

"Eh, nothing. Do you and Booth have a case for us. The lab is dead today, I think Zach and Hodgins actually don't have any experiments in mind today. Cam took the day off because there 

was nothing for us to do and Hodgins and I want to know if we can take a couple hours off to just spend some time together," She said.

"Well I'm on my way back right now, Booth is still at the hospital talking to some of the team and we do have a case. Three bodies were found in the walls of a hospital after half of the corridor blew up," I said.

"Awesome, I'll go and let Hodgins and Zach know," Angela said, before saying bye and hanging up.

I shut my phone and threw it onto the other seat before making my way back to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

2 ½ hours later…

"Hodgins, have you found anything in the particulates?" I asked.

"No not yet, I can tell you however that these bones were burried before being dug up and placed in between the walls. They tried to clean off the soil but missed some small particulates lodged in parts of the bones," He said, not once looking away from the microscope. (AN2: I don't know much about Forensic Anthropology or any of the types of scienes usually used in Bones. I'm more of a…livng person science person…so excuse my lack of knowledge please. I'm just going to use simple words :) Also for those who say, "Why not just not make this a case fic?" I thought that too but then realized that this is a _very_ important part of Forgotten Love.)

"Can you tell where the soil came from?" I asked.

"Yeah, just…give…me…here. I got it, the soil has a specific particulate in it that's no longer used and is illegal in the United States. However in an old neighborhood about 30 minutes from the hospital they used it in the yards when the houses were built over 60 years ago. I can give you the exact house numbers that it currently exists in. Some people have had the soil removed while others just didn't know about it. The street names that it exists in are, Maple Drive and Pine Tree Lane. House numbers are 4185, 4187, 5169, 5134, 5178, and 5189,"

"Thanks Hodgins, can you write those down I'll call Booth and tell him to meet me as soon as possible," I said.

"No problem Dr. B," He said, starting to search the lab for a pen and paper.

"Hey Booth, I have the street addresses and house numbers that we can go and investigate," I said.

"Really? I'll meet you at the Jeffersonian in 10 minutes, don't leave without me," He said, before hanging up the phone.

I laughed before heading over to Angela.

"Hey Ange, have you started the face reconstructions yet?" I asked.

"No, I'm still waiting for Zach to get me the skulls. He's trying to rebuild them and get everything he can from them," She said.

"Okay, let me know when you get them done," I said, walking over to Zach.

"Hey are you almost done with the skulls?" I asked him.

"Just about, I need to finish examining them for any blunt force trauma or un-natural markings," Zach said.

"Okay, when you're done I need you to send the skulls over to Angela she's waiting to do the facial reconstructions," I told him.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, I'll try and hurry up," He said, getting back to work.

"Thanks Zach," I said, before turning and walking into my office. I quickly threw my hair up into a tight ponytail and fixed my shirt before reviewing the case file one more time and waiting for Booth to come and get me.

"Hey Bones, come on out and let's get going," Booth said, as he walked into the lab.

I rolled my eyes before getting up and walking out of my office.

"You didn't have to scream, I was right here," I said.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Booth asked.

"Let's just go," I groaned, grabbing my jacket and walking out the door ahead of him.

He ran and caught up with me just as I was exiting the Jeffersonian. Wrapping his arm around my waist we walked towards his car and drove off to the neighborhood.

* * *

AN3: Okay well hope it wasn't too bad. Leave me a review :)


	16. Hiatus Note: Please read

AN: Hey guys, I'm really really sorry that I have to do this. But I'm going to have to put this on hiatus for a couple of weeks. I'm stuck on where I want to go with this, I'm working on an English project, and I'm just overloaded with work. I'm really sorry and I hope that you guys continue to read this when it comes off of hiatus. I'll try not to keep it on hiatus for too long, a month at the most hopefully. I just feel bad that it's taking me forever to update and I dont' want to keep you writing. Hopefully during this time I can get a couple chapters done. It's 14 right now and I'm hoping for it to be at least 30. So if I can get to 20 chapters done then I'll start updating again. Against I'm really sorry about putting this on :(


	17. Marco? I'm back!

Chapter 14:

AN: Hey guys, first of all I'd like to say how sincerely sorry I am. I got the worst case of writers block in the history of writers block! By the time it was gone I had forgotten all about this story. Then I was randomly going through my documents, saw this and was like, "oh my god i have a story up!" And freaked out and here we are. Unfortunately I am just starting to get over mono and I should be back in dance in 1-2 weeks. And I've started college! *momentary freak out* So I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I am working on this story again :) Enjoy :)

* * *

As we pulled up to the first house, we both got out of the car and rang the doorbell. I wasn't sure what Booth had planned to do, but I was just going to stand there and wait for his signal for me to go and test the grass and anything else that he wanted tested.

"Hello," A woman who was about 40 years old said as she opened the door.

"Hi, my name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan who works for the Jeffersonian. We're in the middle of a case right now and have a warrant to search your house as well as take samples from your front, back, and side yards," Booth said.

"What, case?" The woman asked confused.

"Yes, we're investigating the murder of a teenager, we've found soil particulates on him that indicate a chemical that was used in this neighborhood about 25 years ago. However there's a certain pH that we're looking for in the soil," Booth said.

"Oh alright, come in," The woman answered, unlocking the screen door and opening it for them. She led them out into the backyard and they quickly worked, creating a small divot in the grass so they would be able to get a soil sample.

"Thank you, have a good day," Booth said, as they walked out the front door.

"You're welcome, good luck with catching him," She said, before shutting and locking the doors.

They walked back to the van and got in before driving to the next house.

2 ½ hours later…

"How long will it take Hodgins to analyze these samples?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure, he's in the middle of some experiment with Zach so it might take a while.

"What are they doing?" Booth asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, the last time I looked they were putting on oven mitts and goggles, I think Cam is going to check on them," Bones said, watching Cam walk towards the office.

"Well then me and you can…" Booth said, whispering the last part into her ear.

"Booth!" Bones exclaimed blushing a deep shade of red before scolding him, "We can't do that here!"

"Aw come on," Booth said, pulling her towards him.

"No," Bones refused adamently, pulling away from him and going to sit behind her desk.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Booth whined.

"Go over the case file, see if there's anything you missed the first time?" Bones suggested.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not thorough enough?" Booth said, giving her a pointed look.

"No, but you asked for something to do. Maybe if you continue to look through the case file you'll pick up on something deeper…or something…" Bones said, looking a bit confused by herself.

"Okay Bones, stop digging yourself into a hole," Booth said, shaking his head and smirking at her before grabbing the case file and plopping down on her couch.

"Booth, that doesn't make any sense, there's no dirt around here and I don't have a shovel. I was simply stating that…" Bones started to say before she was interupted by Booth.

"It's an expression Bones," He chuckled.

"Oh, I knew that," I murmured softly, hoping he wouldn't retort against me with something else.

"Sure you did Bones," He laughed before started to read over the case file.

"I-stop that Booth," I said before opening up a word document that held my current book. Thinking to myself of where I had put my story map I got up again to look for it. I had printed out a copy of it so I wouldn't have to switch my screens back and forth, "Found it!"

"Found what?" Booth asked.

"My story map, I couldn't remember where I had put it," I replied, sitting down again, and flipping the page to where I had mapped chapter 9.

"Ah, you're a good writer Bones, I have every book that you've published," Booth admitted.

"Thank you Booth," I said, a blush covering my cheeks.

"You're welcome Temperance," Booth murmured, smiling over at me tenderly.

We both sat there staring at each other for a moment before my door opened and Angela walked in.

"Whoa, sexual tension in here in crazy," She laughed, stopping right inside of my office.

"What do you need Ange?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"There's someone here to see you, a Russ Brennan, is it your brother?" She asked.

"R-Russ is here?" I stumbled, my face paling slightly.

"Yeah he told me to tell you Marco, whatever that mean, honey do you want me to send him in?" She asked.

"Uh, no, wait, yes," I stuttered trying to make up my mind on whether I really wanted to see the brother who had abandoned me all those years ago.

"Okay sweetie," Angela said, giving me a concerned look.

"I'm fine Ange, just send him in," I told her, looking over at Booth once she had left.

"I can le-" He started to say before I interrupted him.

"No, please stay," I said getting up and sitting on the couch next to him.

He took my hand in his and lightly kissed my knuckles before pulling me close.

"It's going to be okay Bones, I promise. I'm right here and if he does anything just let me know and he'll be out of here before you can say phalanges," He promised.

"Why would I say-oh, it's a saying, I get it. You would have him out of here very quickly," I said, nodding my head.

"You got it Bones," He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you Booth," I murmured, leaning into him, but pulling away quickly as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Temperance," Russ murmured, as he came into my office.

"Hello Russ," I said, "Could you please close the door?"

"Yeah sure," He responded, shutting the door and stepping further into my office.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I haven't seen you in forever, you look good Tempe," He said.

"What do you want, I'm not in the mood to be played with right now," I said.

"I just wanted to see you, I haven't seen you since you were 10 years old," He replied.

"That's because you abandoned me, you made a promise to me and broke it. I was 10 years old Russ, I didn't deserve to be lied to!" I exclaimed.

"I know Tempe and I'm sorry, but when I left I found Mom she's here with me, she's out in the car, we weren't sure if you were going to even see me," Russ explained.

"Stop lying to me, Mom is dead, she was shot and killed with Dad. She's not here anymore," I fought back.

"No, she was just hurt, remember there was only one gun shot that night he just took her with him.

"Russ just stop it. I'm not in the mood to be lied to by you anymore. Please leave," I said, coldly.

"Tempe please," Russ begged.

"Russ leave now or I will call security and have you removed," I said, glaring at him.

"Fine, just remember Mom and I are always going to be here for you," Russ said, dropping a piece of paper on her desk before giving her one last look and exiting her office.

"Bones," Booth said, walking over to where I was standing.

"I'm fine," I said, my lips trembling, betraying the bravado I was trying to hold.

"No you're not, come here," Booth said, opening his arms up.

I went to him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his neck, the tears I was trying to hold back, falling.

"Why do they have to do this to me Booth. What did I do to deserve this?" I asked, my words mumbled into his neck.

"You didn't do anything Bones," He replied, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back until my tears slowed and came to a stop.

"Thank you Booth," I whispered, pulling away from him slightly to look up at him.

"Anytime Bones," He murmured, his one hand coming around to wipe the tears from my eyes.

I looked up at him, mesmerized, I couldn't believe how it felt like no time had passed at all. I hadn't seen this man in years and yet it felt like that had just been yesterday. Closing my eyes I leaned forward to brush my lips on his, just once, just to capture what life had been like back in California.

* * *

I looked down at her, lost in her eyes, they had lost the sparkle I was so used to seeing every day. Her smile would light up the room when she let it, but now, her smile seemed empty. I watched as she closed her eyes and started to lean towards me. I closed mine as well and leaned down to meet her lips. As our lips brushed once, then twice, I couldn't help but deepen the kiss. Sparks shot through my body as if we had never been separated. _God I missed her_, I thought to myself. Our tongues tangled, lips meeting and parting, hands roaming all over the place, trying to grasp what we had back in California, both of us too caught up in each other to think of the consequences that this kiss could, and would cause. We were broken apart by someone clearing their throat. We broke the kiss, breathless, and looked at each other a bit embarrassed.

"Sweetie the bones just arrived from the hospital, but I'll get Zack to start examining them. You may want to redo your makeup before coming out. And Booth? You have a bit of lipstick there," Angela said, motioning to her lips.

"Thank you Angela," Bones said embarrassed.

"You're welcome sweetie," She said, closing the door behind her.

"That's why we can't do this here!" Bones said, stepping away from him and into the bathroom to re apply her make-up.

"But it was only Angela," I smirked, walking in after her.

"But it could have been Dr. Goodman," She pointed out.

"But it wasn't," I replied.

"Booth," She said, giving me a stern glance.

"Bones," I mocked.

"Booth!" She exclaimed, shooting him a not so nice glare.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized, walking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her into me.

"Booth, we can't do this again…" She warned.

"Do what again," I asked coyly, planting soft kissing down her neck.

"Booth.." She moaned, starting to pull out of my arms.

"One kiss," I asked, innocence evident in my voice.

"One?" She asked doubtful.

"Just one and then I'll leave," I promised.

"Fine…"She said, giving in.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers softly. Deepening the kiss before she could pull away.

"Dr. Brennan we have the test-I'm sorry, I'll come back later," Zach said, awkwardly stepping out of the office.

"Booth! That is why two times in five minutes. No more kissing me at work," Bones scolded.

"You're no fun. Where's your sense of adventure Bones!"I joked.

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight?" She asked.

"Definitely," I nodded, kissing her quickly before leaving the office.

I couldn't believe my luck, could she still love me?

* * *

An2: Hope it wasn't too bad, I only briefly read over it, so any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them :( Review :)


End file.
